


Always and Forever, The Original Family

by LouisaHale



Series: The Original Family: an AU [3]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Modern Royalty, Multi, Murder, Past Rape/Non-con, Royalty, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisaHale/pseuds/LouisaHale
Summary: The Kings and Queens have been kidnapped by an unknown foe. It's up to the children to save them.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Rebekah Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Finn Mikaelson/Sage, Freya Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Freya Mikaelson/Original Male Character(s), Hayley Marshall/Klaus Mikaelson, Henrik Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Nadia Petrova/Original Mikaelson Character(s)
Series: The Original Family: an AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/180197
Comments: 22
Kudos: 16





	1. Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Picks up from We Remain, The Original Family Chapter 15: Captive.

**Always and Forever, The Original Family**

**Chapter 1: Revelations**

_**INGRID HOPE MIKEALSON** _

_**Henrik and Natalia Mikaelson’s Apartment** _

_**Paris** _

_**France** _

_**June 3, 2055** _

_In_ grid ran from her apartment across town after hanging up the phone with Erik. She would call her parents and her other cousins too, but she had family in town that she had a chance at saving. Family that she had breakfast with that morning.

She was nearly out of breath when she got to her aunt and uncles door and let herself in, and her eyes welled up at the scene that greeted her when the door opened. The entire living area was ransacked, there was blood everywhere and the scents of her aunt and uncle’s emotions combined with the scents of the strangers that took them nearly knocked Ingrid over. The only thing that kept her going was the fresh fear from her baby cousin, so Ingrid fought tears as she made her way further into the apartment, urged on by the cries she heard from the nursery.

The blood lead into the nursery, by the scents Ingrid could single out it seemed liked the attack started in the living room and Uncle Henrik fought off their attackers whilst Aunt Natalia hurried to protect their child. Aunt Nat’s necklace was on the floor in front of Emma’s crib, the scent of her cousin’s fear was all Ingrid could pick up once she entered Emma’s room.

Ingrid vampire-sped to the crib and picked up the crying infant. “Hush little Emmy, Cousin Hope is here now. You’re safe, love.”

Emma’s cries calmed, and Ingrid took the opportunity to give the little girl a bath. The child had been through much in her short life, she did not need to be covered in her mother’s blood for any longer. After the girl was cleaned, and changed, she drifted to sleep. So Ingrid began to pack a bag with essentials for Emma, while she made attempts to call her parents.

They hadn’t picked up. Ingrid resisted the urge to throw her phone at the wall, as she saw the red light blinking in the corner of the room.

Of course! Her aunt and uncle had a baby camera! The camera was across the room from the crib, and recorded everything that happened in the nursery.

Ingrid made her way to the computer in the office and typed in the password, pulling up the video feed from the nursery. She bounced Emma in her arms as she looked through the feed.

It seemed that the attack happened moments after her aunt and uncle arrived home from breakfast with her. Ingrid watched Uncle Henrik put Emma down for a nap and moments later Aunt Nat ran into the room, only to be followed at vampire speed by four attackers. Aunt Nat threw spell after spell at the intruders but it had no effect, so she fought hand-to-hand until one of them finally snapped her neck. The four men then dragged her away and another walked in. This man wasn’t wearing a mask, and he made his way to Emma’s crib, and handed the child the bottle that had been knocked from her grasp while Aunt Nat was fighting.

“ _Do we take the baby too?_ ” a fiend said off camera.

The unmasked man by the crib turned his head, exposing his face for the camera to see. Ingrid nearly dropped Emma when she saw his face.

“Marcellus?” she said in disbelief.

“ _The boss says the the children remain unharmed_.” The Marcel Gerard look-alike said. “ _Besides this one isn’t a Mikaelson by blood. She would have been thrown aside when she got older like I was_.”

Ingrid wanted to scream. It was Marcellus! The brother she never knew, the one that wanted her and her family dead and her parents had to end him or risk her life. Her father regretted not being able to reach him, wanted him to be apart of the family they had begun to build at the time or at least wanted to give him a place of honor as a Lord…but Marcellus wanted power, didn’t think The Originals were needed anymore, and didn’t think that they had any business interfering in what Marcel perceived as his kingdom.

Her father had told her about his first child: about his mistakes at raising him; of how his controlling behavior drove him away from the family; of how their bond dwindled slowly from father-son, to friends, to acquaintances, then to strangers until finally they ended as enemies. Ingrid had seen pictures and paintings of the brother she never met, (because yes despite the fact that he wanted her and her family dead before she was even born, and her mother killed him to protect her, Marcel Gerard was still her father’s adoptive son, and even though her father rarely spoke about him anymore Ingrid knew he still loved Marcel.) and heard stories about him. The fact that he was working for this unknown foe (that apparently had the power to resurrect people) to harm her family, (a family he could be apart of if only he wasn’t so short-sighted) angered Ingrid.

She would show her dear brother the error of his ways…

Ingrid put Emma in her carrier, grabbed her cousin’s bag and favorite stuffed animal and made her way back across town to her own apartment.

She’d pack her own bag and make calls to her sisters and cousins, then assigned them family members to check in on. Then she’d make her way to meet Erik. 

Ingrid hoped that no one else was missing, but was all but certain that her father and mother had been taken too. Dad always picked up his phone for his children, no matter what he was doing at the time.

* * *

_**ALEC BENNETT MIKEALSON** _

_**Villa Bennett** _

_**San Juan** _

_**Puerto Rico** _

_**June 3, 2055** _

_“_ MOM!” Alec, usually the levelheaded twin, yelled as he saw the blood covering the floor of his parents Caribbean home…If his mother were human he was sure she would have perished from the blood loss.

He made his way further into the villa, noticing more blood towards the bedroom, his father’s this time. 

Well that’s how they were able to lay a hand on Mom, they took out Dad first…Alec thought grimly.

He looked around for clues and found nothing but the blood of his parents.

Alec was about to exit when he saw it, a clump of long red hair in the pool of his mother’s blood.

What enemies did his parents have with red hair?

His family had two females that hated them that had red hair and they both were dead; Aurora de Martel and Aoife…the first vampires that Aunt Rebekah and Dad sired. This was not good news at all if either of them were alive and crazed.

Alec ran out of the home to the airport, he needed to get home fast.

* * *

_**ASTRID JOY MIKEALSON** _

_**Mikaelson Compound** _

_**New Orleans, Louisiana** _

_**United States** _

_**June 4, 2055** _

_E_ rik had called Ingrid to let them know his parents and Aunt Freya had been taken, and that she was the first family member he could get hold of. Ingrid then called her, and dispatched her to check on their Mother and Father ~~,~~ then told her Erik was calling their other cousins to check on the rest of the family.

Astrid was sure Mum and Dad were just doing some gross mating stuff, and had their phones off.

She walked into the compound and didn’t hear a peep. “Mum? Dad? It’s Astrid! Please get some clothes on!”

When they didn’t respond immediately she made her way up to their room.

“Mum? Dad?” she yelled while opening the door.

She didn’t find her parents, but she found a pool of her father’s blood and clumps of her mother’s fur.

She would not cry, she promised herself and her parents that she wouldn’t. 

Perhaps she would when she found them and tore the person responsible for their absences face off.

* * *

_**LEIF BENNETT MIKEALSON** _

_**Forbes Residence** _

_**Mystic Falls, Virginia** _

_**United States of America** _

_**June 3, 2055** _

Leif had been visiting his grandfather’s grave when he got the call. Of course he had been passed out near his grave surrounded by empty bottles of bourbon so he had missed Ingrid and Alec’s calls at first (the loss of Grandpa Rudy was still very fresh), but when he woke and cleaned himself (and Grandpa’s resting place) up he called his brother and cousin back.

Ingrid’s growly phone call of missing aunts and uncles and a scared baby-cousin left behind enraged Leif to no end. Alec’s news of his parents not picking up the phone terrified him.

Who could take them? If they can hurt them…what if they’ve figured out how to kill them.

Immediately as the thought came he dismissed it, there was no one that could undo Uncle Aaron’s immortality spell but Uncle Aaron, and even then he needed the consent of every Mikaelson of his generation to lift it… so whoever had his aunts and uncles could not kill them… 

But they can harm them, torture them, break their spirits, and make sure that they could never be found again…

That’s what he would do if he faced an enemy that could not be killed…that is what he’d do to the fiend that was ‘naping his family members left and right when he hunted them down. 

He was sent to check on Auntie Bex and Auntie Care; his better half, dearest brother Alec, was closest to Mum and Dad’s last known location, and he was practically in jumping distance to Aunt CareBekah.

Leif was happy to check in on his aunts, because he was half hoping that when he entered their home his Auntie Care would speed into his arms yelling ‘Yay! Nephew/Godson’ (whatever title or endearment she chose that day) with Auntie Bex on her heels laughing and greeting him with a similar excitement…then when greetings were out of the way, they would help him, his brother, and his cousins find their missing family members and exact vengeance.

But alas, his fantasy was not realized… Aunt Care’s childhood home was aunt-less, and trashed and Leif was oh so very angry.

He prayed dearest Alec found Mother and Father. Leif had a bit of a temper and the only ones that could rein him in were his parents.

May the gods have mercy on the souls of those who laid a finger on his family, as Leif would not let them live, nor would he make their deaths quick and painless.

* * *

_**MERERID FAITH MARSHALL** _

_**Haven Fashions** _

_**New York City, New York** _

_**United States of America** _

_**June 3, 2055** _

_“…and Mererid, it looks like Marcellus is apart of this plot as well.”_ Mererid’s adopted little sister said on the other line. _“I know you like to live your life separate from us. But you are a Mikealson sister, and we have been attacked.”_

Mererid was incensed. Niklaus and Hayley were her adopted parents, guiding her through life and supporting her interests, Freya was her sire and the entire Mikelason clan was her family. No matter how much distance she tried to keep because she wasn’t quite sure of her place in this powerful overbearing family she loved them immensely.

 _T_ he life of her childhood as Marcella Gerad had no bearing on her feelings, in that life her uncle raised her to hate his adopted family, and he made quite clear what he thought of her re-birth as Klaus and Hayley’s child. She was Mererid Faith, and though she may use her adopted mother’s surname for now but she was still a Mikaelson.

“Hope, no worries I’ll meet you at home as soon as possible.” Mary said as she fought the shift, she was in the retail store of Haven at the moment, and there were humans about. Freya would get quite nasty if Mary outted the supernatural to the world. “I have to make a few arrangements so no one notices that Auntie and I are missing, and I must find protection for Freya and I’s friends…”

 _“_ _Understandable Faith_ _,”_ Ingrid said, _“_ _I’ll keep you posted sister, I shall see you in a few days_ _.”_

“I love you baby sister.”

 _“_ _I love you too.”_

* * *

_**SONIA PETROVA MIKEALSON** _

_**Village of Petrov** _

_**Bulgaria** _

_**June 4, 2055** _

_Y_ ears ago, when the Mikealson family first made themselves rulers of the supernatural world…Sonia’s parents and grandparents bought land in her mother and grandmothers homeland and moved all their mortal relatives (and many of those with family that had married into hers) to it. They paid to have a permanent community built for them so they no longer had to live a nomadic lifestyle… and in the forty years since then, the community thrived, especially after Elya awoke Traveller magic in many of them. The community was independent of the nation it resided in, no one dared tried to make her family members submit to the rule of any government. The residents of the Village of Petrov only listened to their elected leader, and the Kings and Queens of the Supernatural world.

Sonia’s Mother visited the village as often as she possibly could. She even had her own cottage so she, Papa and Sonia had a place to stay when they were there; Grandmamma had a similar cottage next door for herself, Grandpapa and Elya. The cottages were at the edges of the property, away from the main settlement so the community could expand as much as it needed to and no one had to worry about disturbing Grandmamma and Mama’s homes.

Sonia was sent to check on her parents, after it had been discovered that some unknown fiend had taken many of her aunts and uncles. Sonia was hardly surprised about what had happened, her family had been selfish in the obsession with rule over the supernatural world, and selfish in procreating. Beings as powerful as originals had no business reproducing and bringing nearly unstoppable people into the world…there was a reason they had to use supernatural means to conceive, because Nature didn’t want them to. Sonia could see alternate timelines, read minds, make things move with her mind, control the elements and many other powers…she really didn’t have many limits to her power…if she had a lesser moral code, she could kill many with just the flick of her wrist. Her existence was an affront to nature, which is why she rarely used magic in her daily life (she was a physics professor in Germany and led many research teams, for now a simple glamour spell worked to hide that she didn’t age) she loved her parents but she couldn’t understand their need to have her despite knowing the countless stories of children with immense power and the evil deeds they had enacted.

Not only did her family procreate but since the decided to rule the world, the flaunted their children in the face of their subjects, she knew many vampires resented the fact that the Mikaelson Family refused to help them have children of their own. Many supernatural’s resented their rule. There was bound to be a rebellion, and Sonia knew it was only a matter of time before someone tried to defeat her family.

Sonia knew her parents had been taken, she suspected as much. But she did not expect to find the turn down the main road to Petrov Village and see piles of ash where her mother and grandmother’s cottages once stood. Many of her mother’s descendents were gathered around the scene crying and praying, they stopped and stood when they saw her get out of her rental car and walk toward the scene.

The village’s leader approached her, _“Cousin…we’re so sorry about Grandmother Nadia.”_ Katerina Boneva Kostova* said to Sonia, giving her a hug.

Sonia returned the woman’s hug. These people were as much family as the Mikealson’s were and she loved them dearly. _“She and Papa are alive, cousin. I just have to find them.”_

 _“Do you need our help?”_ Her cousin asked.

_“Just have everyone here on high alert. Once this fiend figures out they can’t harm Mama and Papa physically, they will look for ways to hurt them emotionally.”_

_“And what better way to harm Grandmother Nadia them to kill her mortal family?”_ Katerina said before turning to the family member behind her. _“_ _Luka, gather the strongest witches and Travellers make sure our defenses are tight. Everyone else get the word out that there is a town meeting tonight, that attendance is mandatory…express the danger.”_

 _“_ _Yes Katerina.”_ Many of them said before departing the scene, all saying their goodbyes to Nadia as they left.

 _“I will protect our family here Cousin.”_ Katerina assured her. _“You take care of the members of our family out there.” S_ he finished gesturing to the world beyond her village, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

Sonia returned the kiss and made her way to the car.

* * *

_**ELYA ISAAC PETROV MIKEALSON** _

_**Mikaelson Family Penthouse** _

_**Shanghai** _

_**People’s Republic of China** _

_**June 4, 2055** _

His parents were in Shanghai to meet with The Lords and Ladies of many Asian nations this month. After the meetings were done they were supposed to meet him back at home so they all could travel together to Bulgaria. Elya loved the few weeks each year he spent with his mortal family, and he knew his mother enjoyed the time there as well.

So he knew something was off two nights ago when they hadn’t called him to say they were on their way home, and knew they were taken too when he received Ingrid’s call…but still he needed to see for himself.

He got a sick satisfaction seeing many dead vampires with either their hearts lying next to them or burnt to a crisp. His parents put up a fight, and even if they were taken, Elya knew that they would keep fighting to get back to him and his sisters.

He made his way to the security room to check the feeds. Just in case whoever took his parents got themselves caught on tape as Marcellus had.

Elya watched as his parents fought their attackers, and were doing well until an unmasked one walked in and his Mama began to shake and weep, Papa was unable to console his wife and fight off his attackers so was soon incapacitated.

There was no volume on the recording but Elya could read his mother’s lips _. My Papa killed you! No she is not your daughter Casimir, she is Elijah’s daughter! Don’t touch me!_

Elya thanked the gods that the man knocked Mama out and didn’t violate her again. He must be under orders by some other, because he looked at Mama’s unconscious form like he wanted to violate her again. Elya wanted to be sick, seeing the look on that mans face. He paused the feed and emailed himself a picture of the one who took his parents.

When Elya found this man, this rapist that sired his eldest sister, he would burn him to a crisp like his grandfather had so many years ago.

* * *

_**LYNNEA ELIZABETH PETROVA MIKEALSON** _

**_The Fifth Floor_ **

**_West Wing of Mikaelson Castle_ **

**_Mikaelson Island_ **

**_South Pacific Ocean_ **

_**June 5, 2055** _

Lynnea was the last to arrive home and she blew past her cousins deliberating who was behind the plot that had taken their parents because she had already figured it out. She heard her cousins call after her and follow, but she had suspicions to confirm.

She went straight to her grandmother’s room and screamed when it was empty. She turned to her grandfather in the main room and yelled at him. “HOW LONG HAS SHE BEEN GONE? WHERE IS SHE???”

“She’s been gone for weeks.” Mikeal said, “She has been planning something ever since your parents locked us up, I’ve been trying to warn them for years. She wouldn’t let me in on her plots because she blames me for being caught last time.”

“If Esther has been planning this for decades, then this will be difficult for us to stop.” Erik said.

Lynnea barely heard Erik, as she set out destroying her grandmothers bedroom, imagining ever personal item was the woman herself. When they found her, Lynnea would ensure that not only would the woman’s body be destroyed but so would her spirit…like they had done to Dahlia. That way the woman could never return from the dead or summon those who meant to harm them from the afterlife.

When she was done she collapsed on the floor in exhaustion.

“I cannot tell if that's Mikaelson Rage or Petrova Fire” She heard Isaac whisper to Sonia.

Sonia laughed, “Is there a difference uncle dear? Our little Lynnie is doing both sides of the family proud.”

“Petrova are more vicious.” Elya responded

Lynnea rolled her eyes and looked to the doorway where her cousins and grandfather stood watching her.

“Sorry for yelling at you Grandfather.”

“I understand Lynnea.” Mikeal said with a sad smile, “I only wish I could have stopped Esther or that my children believed my warnings…but its done now, all we can do now is end my wife and save my children and their loves…oh no!”

“What is it Mikeal?” Ingrid asked with concern.

“Freya’s partner! Are she and her child okay? Did Esther hurt them too? Freya had me keep them secret from Esther but that does not mean Esther did not find out about them. They are not immortal like you, they will surely not survive your grandmother’s games.”

Aunt Freya had a partner?

* * *

_**INARA CASTLE** _

_**Freya and Inara’s Apartment** _

_**New York City, New York** _

_**United States of America** _

_**June 6, 2055** _

Three days…that’s is the longest she had gone not hearing from Freya since they decided to officially add “romantic component” to their relationship a year ago.

“Mommy? When Freya get’s back can I ask her if I can call her Mommy too?” 

Before Inara could answer Declan’s question, the elevator dinged just outside the door and Inara heard a key in the lock.

No one had a key to their place but she and Freya, not even her father, “I think she’s home baby, you should go ask her…”

The human child ran towards the front door, “Freya! Mommy says I can call you Mommy if you say yes! Please say yes…” Then Declan let out a scream when he made it to the entryway.

Inara sped after her son, saw the intruders in the entryway and sped him immediately to the panic room, locking him in, “Declan, press the button, tell Grandpa what is happening.” She said, locking him in before he could answer.

The nine intruders had followed her, “My father is The Lord of Chicago, my girlfriend is Queen Freya…I’d think twice before harming myself or my son.”

The intruders looked surprised, and Inara finally got a look at them. She knew those faces, and one of the girls was a holding a baby… “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t even get a look at you before I panicked… Your Freya’s nieces, nephews and father… You would not hurt my son…though I’m not sure what your intentions with me are…”

“We are not here to hurt you…” Lynnea said, “When did you and my Aunt start dating Inara? I thought you were just friends?”

“Well, we became official last year…just after I adopted Declan and you visited. She planned on introducing me as her girlfriend this bonfire season…”

“Why would keep you from us…or the fact we have another cousin?” Lynnea said, looking as if she were about to cry.

“Its not us.” Sonia said, “It’s she wanted to be sure Inara was The One first…she didn’t want another fight with her siblings over a relationship that wouldn’t last forever…”

“Fight?” Astrid asked.

“Our parents took Aunt Freya’s coming out poorly.” Ingrid said, “Only Aunt Sage and Uncle Finn were supportive of her from the start…It’s one of the reasons Faith pulled away from the family.”

Inara nodded, “I’m Inara Castle. The Kings and Queens know that Freya and I have been friends for decades, Lynnea has met me a handful of times before as well, but only Finn, Sage and Mikeal know we have a romantic relationship… well my father knows too of course but he promised to keep it hush-hush…let me call Freya…she’ll explain everything…”

Inara took her phone from her pocket but Erik stopped her, “That’s why we are here… The Kings and Queens are missing…”

Inara dropped her phone… “All of them?”

They nodded. “All eight Mikaelson siblings and their spouses gone. The only significant other left untouched was you.”

Inara began to cry, “That’s because no one knew about me! Not even Mary! Who took them?”

“Our grandmother and minions she has raised from the dead and recruited.” Ingrid said, “I told Faith a few days ago, she should be on her way here soon, she knows about you and Aunt Freya now.”

All this information floored Inara. But the plan, she remembered this strategy, weaken your enemy, use people from their past to disarm them, mentally torture those you cannot kill…

Inara opened the door to the panic room gesturing to the Mikealson children to back away from the door and stay quiet. “Mommy told you not to come in here unless it was an emergency.”

“ _Inara, what’s wrong_?” 

“Nothing Father, he just has an imagination. I love you.”

“ _That’s nice Inara. I’m busy right now. I will call you tomorrow._ ” Lucien Castle said before hanging up the phone.

“But Mommy! It was an emergency!” He said looking up at the strangers.

“These people are Freya’s nieces and nephews. They came to protect us from bad people.” Inara explained to her son.

“My cousins?” Declan asked grinning from ear to ear.

“Yes sweetie.”

Lynnea crouched down in front of Declan smiled at him. “Can you show me and Astrid where we can lay baby Emma down for a rest cousin Declan?”

Her son nodded excitedly, “My room! I can show you all my toys and stuff while she sleeps!”

The Mikealson children grinned as Declan took Lynnea’s hand and dragged her down the hallway; Astrid followed closely behind with Emma.

“Why didn’t you want your father to know we are here?” Erik asked.

“I’m certain he had something to do with the disappearance of the Kings and Queens. And the only reason I was untouched was because he may not say it but he loves me in his own warped way.”

“Okay, so Esther is the leader. Marcellus, Casmir, and Aurora or Aofie were resurrected…at the least. If Aurora is alive, Tristan is as well. And your Father is in on the scheme…” Erik surmised.

“You can expect that any powerful foe that the family has faced, or anyone that can bring them emotional harm… except for Dahlia has been resurrected.” Freya’s Father said. “She will have made an army that will be indebted to her for their lives.”

“It’s of no use plotting here…”Ingrid said, “We aren’t safe outside of Mikealson Island, we all have to return there and figure out a plan.”

The children all nodded.

“Aunt Inara, would you mind packing some things for yourself and Declan?” Erik asked.

Inara appreciated the notice of her relationship with Freya by Erik calling her Aunt. “Of course. Ingrid would you mind calling Mary and ask about Zachary’s protection?”

Ingrid nodded. “Yes, of course. He’ll need protecting too.”

Inara went down the hall to the room she and Freya shared to pack her things. Afterwards she had made her way to her son’s room to pack her sons things. 

By the time she returned to the main room, Mary had arrived and was hugging her younger adopted sisters. King Niklaus and Queen Hayley had always said that Mary was their child in all but blood, and Ingrid and Astrid thought of her as much but Freya’s coming out put a large strain on Mary’s growing relationship with the Kings and Queens, she didn’t like how they treated her friend and Sire so she never spent much time on Mikealson Island. No one knew her relationship to the family outside the family besides Inara.

“Hey Mer.” Inara said to her longtime friend.

“Rah-Rah.” Mereid drawled. “I brought Zachary too. He’s in the car. Freya wouldn’t want her baby-vamp godson roaming around unsupervised.”

“Zach’s here!” Lynnea said excitedly.

Everyone snorted and Sonia elbowed her cousin. “Lynnie, this is a serious time. No flirting please.”

They all made their way out the door before Lynnea could defend herself.


	2. A Saving Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynnea, as always has a plan. She just has to convince someone to unbind her powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Reminder: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD, Legacies or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in (and my OCs).
> 
> also I know sometimes i flip the a and e in Mikealson. my computer auto-corrects it and now im used to saying Mikaelson...lol. sorry if it bugs you!
> 
> check out my writing tumblr for my photo edits for this story! (see end of chap)

**Always and Forever, The Original Family**

**Chapter 2: A Saving Grace**

_**LYNNEA ELIZABETH PETROVA MIKEALSON** _

_**Playroom** _

_**West Wing of Mikealson Castle** _

_**Mikealson Island** _

_**South Pacific** _

_**June 8, 2055** _

It was odd that no matter how old they were that they continued to gather in the playroom. Even if Aunt Inara, Declan and Emma were the only ones making use of the toys in the corner at this time…no matter how old they were the Mikealson children always gathered here when they were at home. Their parents dared not enter their sacred space.

They were in quite different roles this time around. They weren’t simply powerful children of the Kings and Queens this day, they were the only government the kingdom had at the moment and their parents only hope.

The roles she always guessed that they would fall into snapped into place immediately when this crisis hit. Their politician and their leader Erik and his lieutenant in Ingrid; the tactical advisors in Alec, Astrid and Sonia; the enforcers in Leif, Elya and Mererid; and Lynnea was their wild card, her full powers bound again by Uncle Aaron last year when she caused a _slight_ incident resulting in the collapse of an entire alternate timeline.

It was hardly her fault Zachary had died; luckily he had her aunt’s blood in his system but still the whole ordeal had caused her to lose control a _smidge_. Her love was in the garden with Grandfather being trained. Lynnea had pleaded with Zach to be tutored more, if there was to be a fight Zach, Inara and Declan were the only ones who were not truly immortal at this time he needed to defend himself. She could not be held responsible for what she did if Esther hurt her more vulnerable family members.

Lynnea surveyed her cousins as they scryed for their parents or for signs of grandmothers magic and as they poured over family bibles and journals to figure out what other foes they were facing. She observed the cousins getting more and more frustrated as all magical means of tracking were blocked.

“She knows your gifts.” Mererid said, “She has ways of blocking us all from detecting her I suspect.”

As her other cousins let out inventive curse after inventive curse Lynnea began to smile.

_Oh Grandmother, you fool._

“Sonia dear.” Lynnea sang sweetly, “Unbind my powers now please.”

Sonia looked at her as if she had grew another head. “I certainly will not. I can’t afford you collapsing another universe in on itself Lynnie. Not when our parents aren’t around to help clean up after you.”

“Leif, Alec…would you like to stick it to our old granny dear boys?”

Leif snorted, and Alec responded, “She can block your powers too dear…”

They still treated her like the baby, even when there were children younger than her in the family. Yes, she had a bit of a temper but it was so frustrating to be treated like a child. She supposed the only way for them to stop, is to give them someone else to baby.

There were so many lovely reasons to do what she wanted to do. Just had to get one of her bloody cousins unbind her powers. Only Sonia, Leif and Alec were her only options to undo uncle Aaron’s spell. Elya and Astrid’s magic were blocked from doing so, because her Uncle Aaron knew they would do anything to help Lynnea if asked (Isaac was her favorite Uncle after all, and Astrid was her partner in most endeavors), and Ingrid wouldn’t undo the spell lest their parents look into how reckless she was with her magic all the time and decide to punish her for being irresponsible.

“Yes, I do know that Alec. It seems to me that we need someone of Grandmother’s bloodline that she doesn’t know of…” Lynnea said smirk growing wider. “I’m quite tired of being the only wild card in the group already. I say we call in reinforcements.”

Astrid was the first to catch on, “You little witch. How brilliant.”

Astrid knew she could still see the other timelines, she just couldn’t access them with her power bound. Lynnea explained for her slower cousins, “There is a world where there is only one Mikaelson alive. She is a version of what Ingrid could have been had the family followed other paths. She’s from one of the timelines created after my first experience in timeline and time travel.”

Her cousins all glared at her, but then started to smile slowly.

“I always did want a sister.” Astrid said. Mererid and Ingrid huffed at this. “Oh shove off, you know I mean a younger sister.”

Sonia looked to Erik for permission. The girl never did any magic without permission, she was too afraid of her own powers. Erik nodded.

The second Sonia lifted her binding; Lynnea opened the portal and jumped in.

* * *

_**LYNNEA ELIZABETH PETROVA MIKEALSON** _

_**Another Timeline** _

_**2028** _

The room was filled with bodies of dead witches. They looked like they had all been mauled.

But she had seen the destruction a child of Niklaus and Hayley could wreck. She was not a bit surprised. The child in question lye on the motel bed, exhausted from another fight, yellow eyes staring at Lynnea.

“Have Esther and Dahlia sent the third wave already?” the girl spat.

Lynnea snorted. “No love. I’m Lynnea Mikealson. I don’t want you to be alone anymore, and I’ve found an excuse to bring you to my timeline. For good.”

Sigrid’s eyes started to water. “They told me the story of your visit when I was a child.”

“You still are a child.” Lynnea laughed, “The same age I was when I visited. I won’t lie to you and say there isn’t danger in the timeline I’m from. But you will not fight alone.”

Sigrid’s tears fell freely and she launched herself into Lynnea’s arms.

Lynnea took that as consent and opened the portal. “Let’s go home cousin.”

* * *

_**REBEKAH MIKEALSON** _

_**Unknown Location** _

_**June 8, 2055** _

“Bloody hell…sweetling _your daughter_ is at it again.” Rebekah said before turning to her eldest sibling and smacking his arm. “And your child facilitated her antics! Sonia is supposed to be the most responsible one!”

Aaron raised an eyebrow in response while reading her thoughts, then he and Rebekah looked across the cell to their spouses who were tending to their traumatized mother with their Aunt and Elijah. They all had gotten quite the surprise in kidnappers, but Katerina had the most traumatizing surprise in coming face to face with Nadia’s biological father.

Caroline giggled. “Did she finally go to that atrocious timeline?”

Rebekah groaned. “You knew?”

“Love, there is a timeline where a Mikaelson is all alone and in danger…you think our Lynnie didn’t want to help? But she was trying to be responsible…” Caroline said leaning against Elijah.

“At least she brought me another niece.” Rebekah sighed.

“Not to mention Mother can’t defend against powers of a grandchild she doesn’t know of. Another wolf/witch/vampire of mother’s line and Ansel’s lines?” Aaron laughed, “The girl will break through mother’s scheme before she even knows what is happening.”

“Another daughter?” Niklaus said happily with a grin. “Four daughters little wolf! Four! My little phoenix, Faith; my little princess, Hope; my little miracle, Joy; and now this girl, our saving grace, my little heroine.”

Hayley smiled as widely at Nik. “That should be her middle name. Grace.”

The wolf mates kissed in agreement.

“I suspect that now that the children are devising a plan we should all get some rest.” Finn said, “My boy will not leave us captive longer than he has too.”

“If I know Mother,” Kol put in, “You can bet we aren’t in her primary location. We are in a secondary one guarded by many minions, but her and the wretches she brought back are for sure not here.”

“Pity,” Elijah said, “I was much looking forward to some bonding between Elya and I while we tore apart the wretch that has my Katerina in such a state.”

“They will all pay for what they have done brother,“ Henrik said with a fire Rebekah had never seen from her little brother, “I would very much like to chat with the one who shed Natalia’s blood in front of our child.”

Niklaus winced, “My little warrior has been naughty has he not? I do not wish to see him dead again, but he has betrayed the family… again”

“Aiofe, Aurora, Tristan, Casmir, Marcellus, Alaric, Silas, Amara, The Salvatore’s, the pet doppelganger, those witches and anyone else mother brought back will have their day of punishment.” Freya reassured. “We must regroup at home first, and fortify our defenses so we all can recover safely.”

Everyone stated their agreements.

“Your love and son will be getting immortality spell placed on them too sister.” Aaron said, leaving no room for argument. “We do not leave Mikaelson’s unprotected.”

“And Lynnea’s significant other?” Freya asked hopefully.

“Let the girl go a year without destroying a world.” Caroline said, “I’m not going to stick poor Zach with Lynnie for eternity until she can control her tantrums. Blame Bekah for her temper.”

Everyone snorted at Caroline.

But surprisingly it was Katerina that said something, for the first time since they were placed in their cell. “Cara dear, she has the Petrova Fire in her as well, her Mikealson side isn’t all to blame love. And to be fair I did spoil her quite a bit so she is very entitled. Dear Sonia didn’t let the spoiling go to her head, has her father’s head is on her shoulders.”

“Mama!” Caroline and Nadia gasped.

Katerina sat up, using Elijah and Natalia to guide her in the darkness. “I’m shocked and frightened, but I will be ok. I’m getting angrier now. I shall lean into my Petrova Fire until that wretch is dead once more.”

Natalia kissed Katerina’s forehead, “I am proud of you sister.”

Rebekah could feel they were all proud of Katerina in this moment. Rebekah was glad Mother didn’t succeed in breaking any of them. Many of them were surprised, and shocked but none of them were broken beyond repair.

“Well then,” Bonnie said, grasping for Kol’s hand, “lets rest and prepare, we have a war to kill Esther coming.”

Sage nodded, cracking her knuckles, “I do wish to re-iterate Hayley’s earlier statement, the woman is a psychotic harlot. I can’t wait to obliterate her as we did her sister.”

* * *

_**MERERID FAITH MARSHALL** _

_**Playroom** _

_**West Wing of Mikealson Castle** _

_**Mikealson Island** _

_**South Pacific** _

_**June 8, 2055** _

Lynnea returned with a teary girl, who couldn’t be through her teenage years yet. The girl let go of her when the portal closed. She looked around. Mikeal had joined them, and ‘Nara and Zachary had taken Declan and Emma for a nap moments ago so it was just her cousins and Mikeal in the playroom.

The girl began crying harder when she saw Erik and launched herself into his arms. “You’re alive Eri! Thank the Gods!”

Erik held the girl tightly, locking eyes with everyone as he did. This girl had been through many traumas in her short life, and as Lynnie informed the girl had been through it alone recently. They all agreed silently that that would not be the case any longer.

“Everyone, this is Sigrid.” Lynnea said, “Sigrid, you are holding onto Erik Finn Mikealson at the moment. If you would let go I could continue to introduce you.”

Sigrid reluctantly let go of the only familiar face she saw.

“I am still the son of Sage and Finn in this timeline.” Erik explained, “I imagine it was just my counterpart and you in yours?”

Sigrid nodded. So Erik took it upon himself to introduce the newcomer, taking her hand in support before pointing around the room.

“That is Ingrid Hope Mikaelson, daughter of Niklaus and Hayley.”

Sigrid and Ingrid waved hello. “Hello Sister.” Ingrid said with her best smile.

Sigrid smiled back brightly, “Sister.” She said in awe.

“Next are Leif Bennett Mikealson and Alec Bennett Mikealson, sons of Kol and Bonnie.” Erik continued.

“Oy! Why do we always get introduced together! Alec is much more boring than I!” Leif exclaimed.

“The word you’re looking for is _responsible_ brother dearest.” Alec drawled before turning to Sigrid, “Welcome to the family, Sigrid.”

“Please don’t be as bossy as your sisters,” Leif added before being attacked by Ingrid.

Sigrid looked alarmed, Erik just patted her shoulder, “They won’t harm each other much. They both have been itching for a fight since our parents were taken and need to get some aggression out.” He said before moving on. “That is Elya Issac Petrov Mikealson, Son of Elijah and Katerina.”

“Welcome little cousin!” Elya said before sighing and nodding to Alec, both moving to break up the Leif/Ingrid squabble.

Erik ignored them, “and next Sonia Tyra Petrova Mikealson, daughter of Aaron and Nadia.”

“Rest easy cousin,” Sonia said, “You are no longer alone…”

Sigrid smiles sweetly at Sonia. Before Erik continues.

“That is Astrid Joy Mikealson, another one of the many daughters on Niklaus and Hayley.”

Astrid grinned, “I’ve always wanted a little sister!”

Sigrid smiled widely back.

“And you’ve met Lynnea Elizabeth Petrova Mikealson, daughter of Rebekah and Caroline.”

“The girl, the myth, the legend.” Lynnea added and many snorted.

Erik, in his never-ending patience moved on, pointing to Mererid. “and finally the last cousin in the room, Mererid Faith Marshall Mikealson. She drops the Mikealson part a lot, but she is the daughter of Niklaus and Hayley as well, their oldest. She is the biological descendent of Marcel Gerrad’s maternal half-brother and Marcel, Niklaus’ first child, raised her. It’s a long story but she ended up adopted by the family, no matter the distance she like to keep, she’s _ours_.”

Mererid glared at her little cousin for the small lecture disguised as an introduction. The gall. “Hello little sister.” She said addressing Sigrid.

Sigrid smiled again.

“There is of course Declan the son of Freya and Inara and young Emma the daughter of Henrik and Natalia but they are children. Yo shall meet them later as they are upstairs getting being put down for naps by Aunt Inara and Zachary, a family friend.”

Sigrid nodded before turning to Mikeal. “He looks an awful lot like Grandfather.”

Ingrid cut in “Our biological Grandfather is no longer with us, but we can summon him to meet you one day… Grandfather Mikeal, he’s been making effort in recent years to be better. Even tells those who are not his biologically he loves them.”

“Hello young Sigrid. Thank you for your willingness to help defeat Esther.” Mikeal said.

Sigrid looked around the room, “I have spent my whole life battling Grandmother. I’m just glad to not be doing it alone.”

Mererid looked to Astrid and Ingrid, plan already formed, “You lot finish the plot, us Marshall girls will get Sigrid cleaned up and get her settled in… There is one unused suite on our floor is there not?” She asked the room.

They all muttered their assessment, Erik spoke “We settled Mikeal and Declan on the second floor… unless of course Grandfather betrays us…then he can return to his prison.”

Mikael looked sad at Erik’s assessment.

“Lynnie I’m borrowing some of your clothing until we can get my sister her own wardrobe.” Astrid said before speeding off without Lynnea’s consent.

“Give me a twenty second head start Faith, I need to make sure it’s cleaned for our baby sister.” Ingrid said before speeding away.

Mererid counted and held out her hand for Sigrid. The girl took it.

“It has been twenty seconds.” Sigrid said.

“Baby sister love, our dearest Hope meant to say sixty seconds… Hope time you have to quadruple what she says…. Now, it is time, ready or not here we come.”

Sigrid laughed as Mererid picked her up and ran up the stairs to the suite next to Joy’s and across from herself and Hope’s suites.

* * *

_**INGRID HOPE MIKEALSON** _

_**Sigrid's Suite** _

_**West Wing of Mikealson Castle** _

_**Mikealson Island** _

_**South Pacific** _

_**June 8, 2055** _

Before sending their new sister off into the bathroom with a few outfits from Lynnea’s closest to choose from they asked her favorite colors and fabrics. The girl didn’t have many opinions except for dark green and blues. Joy and Hope spent the time magically redecorating the sitting rooms to suit, taking Faith’s suggestions.

They were finishing up with the decorating of the canopy bed when Sigrid spoke, none of them heard her approach, she just appeared beside Hope in a beautiful emerald green sundress, her hair loose. The girl looked like the perfect blend of Mum and Dad looks wise, while Joy and herself took after their Mum.

“You all refer to each other as your middle names. Why?” the girl said.

“Mo- I mean Hayley chose them after the virtues she wanted us to embody, what she felt when she held us for the first time. Hope after the feeling of having a family again, Faith after the feeling that I would be my own person not what my uncle wanted me to be, Joy after the feeling she received when Joy came out of the NICU…”

“It reminds us what Mum wants us to be, and connects us as sisters.” Hope said, “Dad is responsible for our mouthful first names, Mum for our mid-names.”

“Dad named me where I’m from, Mom named me Andrea after the name she was supposed to have, I never liked it…it connects me to The Crescent Pack of my time, and they were terrible to us, they turned on the family…they are the reason for the death of everyone I love…”

“Well love, you are starting a new life here…” Joy said, “Perhaps a new middle name is appropriate?”

“You are our saving grace to getting our parents home safely…” Faith said

“Sigrid Grace Mikaelson.” Grace said with a smile.

“Welcome home Grace.” Hope said, tackling her new little sister to the bed and tickling her, Faith and Joy followed her lead and they were blessed with Grace’s laughter.

After a few moments they all settled down, all laying on Grace’s bed staring up at the canopy sighing.

“This will only be the first battle of a long war.” Faith said in assessment.

“But we will have our family reunited for the next battles,” Joy added, “It’s slightly more terrifying knowing they could be in danger.”

“Grandmother is probably spending her time attempting to get around Uncle’s immortality spell before she harms them.” Hope added.

“You guys have special immortality?” Grace asked.

“Yes love.” Faith said kissing Grace’s forehand. “Sonia is probably at work on your spell at the moment, and as you find our parents location she’ll grant you with the same immortality we have.”

Grace nodded and stood, stealing herself. “I want to meet the rest of the family, including this version of Mom and Dad.”

“Dad is going to be besides himself in giddiness.” Joy giggled, “Another daughter to spoil…and this one a teen to protect?”

Hope laughed, remembering her own teen years. Dad was still over protective over them all but the teen years he hovered incessantly. Poor Grace…

Hope stood and Joy and Faith followed. Joy grabbed Faith’s hand and Hope grabbed Grace’s. “Let’s do this sisters.”

“Wait!” Joy said, “Perhaps Grace has the right idea, wearing a pretty dress into battle sounds like fun!”

Grace laughed when they all quickly ran to their own suites, leaving her behind in her own. They all returned in less than a minute, wearing dresses different colors than their sister but a similar cut.

“Now we’re ready to save Mom and Dad.” Faith said.

Hope nearly cried. “You called them…”

“Shush Hope. I made a mistake keeping my distance all these decades. It’s time to Mikealson-up.”

The Marshall-Mikealsons all made their way back down to the playroom in style.

They had a family to reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is up again! I figured out the password, lol. My homepage still isnt updated…who knows when I can get around to that, so tumblr it is!
> 
> Its hailhaleswriting or hailhaleswriting-blog, I’ve got a TON of photo edits for this story on there!


	3. Glory and Gore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue is staged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter isnt a chapter so much as a whos who in this story.

**Always and Forever, The Original Family**

**Chapter 3: Glory and Gore**

* * *

**_NIKLAUS MIKEALSON_ **

**_Unknown Location_ **

**_June 9, 2055_ **

Niklaus was holding his mate tightly when suddenly two girls appeared in their prison. He recognized Lynnea as the one in the yellow. But the one in green was unfamiliar and familiar all at once. His inner wolf screamed that this was his pup. And by Hayley’s grip on his hand tightening, he surmised she agreed.   
  
“Teleportation now! Honestly Lynnea.” Caroline sighed in exasperation, “Are there any limits to your powers? IS THAT MY DRESS!”  
  
“I was just hitching a ride Mama. I figured you all didn’t know Sigrid yet so a familiar face would help. Plus Erik hath decreed we princes and princesses go through this fight using the buddy system. She’s my buddy. “ Lynnea said with a grin that was all Rebekah, “Sigrid wanted to look her best to meet our world’s version of her parents so we all decided to dress up for the battle on the plane ride…I think it looks better on me Mama…”  
  
His newest daughter, Sigrid, growled, “Are we going to talk or are we going to begin this fight? The others are waiting.”  
  
His mate laughed with many of his siblings and in-laws. “That personality is your fault Nik. In any timeline.”  
  
“Pragmatism should be celebrated my mate.” Niklaus said before kissing his little wolf.   
  
“I imagine from your face your parents weren’t together where you’re from.” Freya said skeptically. Which prompted Niklaus to look towards his girl.  
  
Sigrid had a sad expression on her face. “No, they tried until I was two apparently but...It doesn’t matter Lynnea said this timeline is my home now. “  
  
“That it is, my little heroine.” Niklaus agreed, standing up and turning to help his mate in the task. The rest of his siblings and in-laws followed suit, in preparing for the battle.

“When is Sonia to give the signal?” Aaron asked.

“ _Now_.” Sonia said in all their minds.

At the signal Sigrid threw her hands up and the doors blew off their metal prison, a shipping container of all things.

“It was the container binding your abilities.” Lynnea said taking Sigrid’s hand, “Once you step out, you will all be able to help.”

The two girls sped away at vampire speed and Niklaus could hear cries for help from unfamiliar voices.

Lucian Castle’s child appeared at the door. “Freya, will you partner with me in this battle?”

Freya sped to her love, “I shall partner with you in all things.” The two of them sped away to join the battle, and quickly pair by pair the other Mikaelson’s followed suit.

* * *

**_KOL MIKEALSON_ **

**_Warehouse_ **

**_San Francisco. California_ **

**_United States_ **

**_June 9, 2055_ **

To call this a battle was rather laughable. It was a bloody massacre. It was wonderful.

His dear nephew had assigned areas of the warehouse for each branch of the family to tear apart. His boys had gotten a head start on their area, but they left enough death for him. It was beautiful what they could do together. Bonnie-Love, not having the knack for killing that Kol and his boys shared, made sure no one could escape them. 

They were finished in moments and Alec turned to them and grinned. “I was so worried.” He said before rushing to hug his mother.

Leif swung Kol’s favorite barbed bat around, “I hope you don’t mind Dad, I was only borrowing it.”

Kol looked at his son in sympathy. His Leif was much like him. He had been worried too, but would never admit it until they were all safe.

“Let’s get you to safety Mum.” Alec said, speeding his Bonnie-Love away.

“Brother dear is to stay with Mum. You and I can help with any stragglers.” Leif clarified with a grin.

Kol nodded and he and his son were off to find their next victims.

* * *

_**ELYA ISAAC PETROV MIKEALSON** _

**_Warehouse_ **

**_San Francisco California_ **

**_United States_ **

**_June 9, 2055_ **

Elya and Sonia were doing quite fine when their parents, Aunt Natalia and Uncle Henrik arrived. It was rather boring with their combined abilities. Elya was dragging out his kills just to have some fun.

Honestly if you were going to hold Mikealson family members at least try to be a challenge for them while they are escaping. It was disrespectful!

His current victims were set aflame and Elya huffed glaring at his mother for taking away his fun.

“We have discussed not playing with your food son.” Dad said adjusting his cufflinks.

Sonia snorted as she touched her victim and he fell over dead. She was right scary that one, when she wanted to be. Had her Mums ability to drain life forces. He loved being battle buddies with her.

The fight continued and quickly their area was clear of the enemy. Nadia hoisted Aunt Talia and Mum over her shoulders and ran towards the plane, Sonia and Uncle Henrik followed.

Elya hugged his Father allowing himself a moment of relief. Their group was soon joined by Leif and Uncle Kol.

* * *

**_ERIK FINN MIKEALSON_ **

**_Warehouse_ **

**_San Francisco California_ **

**_United States_ **

**_June 9, 2055_ **

He and Mererid had paired up in this battle, and were soon backed up by, Mum and Dad, Auntie Care and Auntie Bex and Aunt Freya and Aunt Inara. 

Honestly he was surprised Lynnea and Sigrid had listened when he told them to go to the plane and protect it after breaking out the Kings and Queens. But Sigrid had a connection with him, him being the double of her only cousin and friend in her old world and Lynnea was still so smug about being right about Sigrid and thwarting Grandmother she was especially agreeable.

After they were done with their area Erik’s parents and Aunt’s left for the plane.

Mererid started laughing. It was a beautiful sound. He had to shake his un-cousinly thoughts away to hear what she was saying. 

“Erik. The little ones didn’t listen very well.” She said pointing towards the area where Aunt Hayley, Uncle Nik, Ingrid and Astrid were fighting. Lynnea and Sigrid were laughing in their blood-covered dresses making four vampires scream in pain with their magic.

He should have known that they agreed to him to easily.

* * *

**_SIGRID GRACE MIKEALSON_ **

**_Warehouse_ **

**_San Francisco California_ **

**_United States_ **

**_June 9, 2055_ **

Fighting alongside Lynnea was great fun. She was almost glad that Hope, Joy and Faith were paired with others during the battle because Lynnea was a master of magic and vampire abilities. Sigrid looked forward to learning from her cousin.

Mom, Dad, Hope and Joy fought in their wolf forms while she stayed human to use her magic. They were soon done with their area and Erik, Mererid, Leif, Elya, Uncle Elijah, Uncle Aaron and Uncle Kol arrived.

The wolves had shifted back to human form and Sigrid and Faith ran to their sisters, their parents soon joined.

“Reunions on the plane please.” Erik growled, “A place where some of us are supposed to be at the moment…”

“Oh sweet Erik! You thought Lynnie and Gracie would listen to you!” Elya laughed, nearly collapsing in joy.

Uncle Elijah pulled his son up and they sped away.

“Did you disobey your cousins in battle Sigrid Grace?” Mom asked disappointedly

So many emotions washed over Sigrid at those words. But all she came up with was, “How do you know the middle name my sisters and I decided on?”

“Mom knows everything.” Faith said, “Plane. Now. Before Erik has a stroke.”

Grace’s remaining sisters and Mother laughed, as they all followed orders.

Once the remaining family members arrived in the jet and Aunt Kat blew up the warehouse they were held hostage in, they took off.

“The bloodiest ones shower first.” Aunt Kat decreed, glaring at the still nude and bloody shifters, Lynnea and Sigrid.

While Lynnea was hopping in the shower she heard Aunt Freya and Aunt Nat inquire about their children.

“Mikeal and Zachary are watching over them at home.” Aunt Inara said, “There are many spells ensuring Mikeal’s loyalty and being sure he’s truly had a change of heart, and well we really didn’t want the children to see any blood.”

* * *

**_AARON MIKEALSON_ **

**_Mikaelson Private Jet_ **

**_Somewhere Over the Pacific Ocean_ **

**_June 9, 2055_ **

Aaron held his daughter tightly after they were all cleaned and dressed.

_You did very well my love. I am very proud of you._ He reassured her. He knew his child felt the weight of her magic daily, and felt guilty for even using a fraction of the powers she had like she did today.

_Papa, am I evil?_ She asked, thinking of the lives she drained in battle, feeling their fear.

_No my love._ He said kissing her forehead. _You have great power my love and you have always controlled it so well. You have never used your magic recklessly or with malice._

_I know logically that our family is too powerful and to large, but I do not like to see us threatened._

_Logic and Love do not always coincide my dear. Logically you feel we are too powerful for this world, but you Love us and do not want a world without us it it._

_Is this why you devote yourself to the family’s interests Papa? Because Love is more comforting than Logic?_

_Love is the most wonderful force on the planet dear. It’s why we have powers, so we can protect those that we love._

_And Nature will find a way to balance us eventually…_ She responded looking about the plane at their various family members, love filling her heart.

_Let the Bennett witches worry about correcting any harm we do to Nature dear._

_Papa, have you met Leif and Alec?_

Aaron snorted, _they still have much to learn, but your Aunt Bonnie will let us know if she needs help with anything._

_And what of the consequences of bringing Sigrid here?_ She asked looking to the girl curled up between her mother and father surrounded by sisters.

_Is our timeline under stress for it?_

_No, I anchored her to this timeline when I did her immortality spell, there shouldn’t be any problems here. Where she’s from though…she was the last good thing in that world._

_Well I suppose it's not much of a loss if that world collapses then…_

_She was so lonely and frightened when she arrived. I don’t know if I would have had the strength to send her back._

_She’s ours now. You did well love. But we will have to have another chat with Lynnea about what damage her dancing around timelines can do._

_She knows Papa. She really tried to ignore Sigrid needing us, she really did. But we needed her to, almost as much._

Aaron had to agree. He didn’t think his mother could have undid the immortality on them, but once she figured that out she would have tortured them and put their prison into the ocean.

_Now what to do about your Grandmother…_

_Erik and Ingrid came up with a few ideas…_


	4. The Family- A Character List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character List. And West Wing Layout
> 
> Updated 18 Aug 2020
> 
> hailhaleswriting-blog on tumblr for photo edits!

**The Mikaelson Siblings**

Aaron Mikaelson

  * Species: Immortal Original Vampire/Witch 
    * Norse Witch Bloodlines: Freya and Loki
    * Special gift: Telepathy, Elemental Control
  * Born: 945
  * Aliases: Aaron Sorenson, The Warlock King, King Aaron
  * Child of Esther, Wife of Mikeal, and Soren the Sorcerer
  * Husband of Nadia Petrova
  * Father of Sonia Mikaelson
  * First Vampire Child: Alaric Saltzman



Freya Mikaelson

  * Species: Immortal Original Vampire/Witch 
    * Norse Witch Bloodline: Freya
    * Special gifts: HindSight, Elemental Control, Telekinetic Pain
  * Born: 946
  * Aliases: Freya Mason, The Missing Queen, Queen Freya
  * Child of Esther, Wife of Mikeal and Mikeal Son of Erik
  * Partner of Inara Luciana Castle
  * Mother of Declan Lucian Castle
  * First Vampire Child: Mererid Marshall



Elijah Mikaelson

  * Immortal Original Vampire 
    * Norse Witch Bloodline: Freya
    * Has limited witch abilities 
      * Special gift: Intuition-can detect deception
    * Born: 948
    * Aliases: Eli, Elijah Pierce, The Stoic King, King Elijah
    * Child of Esther, Wife of Mikeal and Mikeal Son of Erik
    * Husband of Katerina Mikaelson
    * Father of Nadia Petrova, Caroline Petrova, and Elya Mikaelson
    * First Vampire Child: Tristan de Martel



Finn Mikaelson

  * Immortal Original Vampire 
    * Norse Witch Bloodline: Freya
    * Has limited witch abilities 
      * Special gift: Intuition-senses the family bond
    * Born: 950
    * Aliases: Finn Mason, The Quiet King, King Finn
    * Child of Esther, Wife of Mikeal and Mikeal Son of Erik
    * Husband of Sage Mikaelson
    * Father of Erik Mikaelson
    * First Vampire Child: Sage Mikaelson



Niklaus Mikaelson

  * Immortal Original Hybrid 
    * Wolf Bloodline: The Atlantic Wolves
    * Norse Witch Bloodline: Freya
    * Native American Witch Bloodline: Unknown Goddess (inactive)
    * Has limited witch abilities 
      * Special gift: Intuition- can detect betrayal
    * Born: 953
    * Aliases: Klaus, Nik, Klaus Anselson, Nick Marshall, The Hybrid King, King Klaus
    * Child of Esther, Wife of Mikeal and Ansel the Ruthless
    * Mate of Hayley Mikaelson
    * Father of Marcellus Gerard, Mererid Marshall, Ingrid Mikaelson, Astrid Mikaelson and Sigrid Mikaelson
    * First Vampire Child: Lucian Castle



Kol Mikaelson

  * Species: Immortal Original Vampire/Witch 
    * Norse Witch Bloodline: Freya
    * Special gifts: Telepathy, Illusion
  * Born: 960
  * Aliases: Cole Bennett, The Mad King, King Kol
  * Child of Esther, Wife of Mikeal and Mikeal Son of Erik
  * Husband of Bonnie Mikaelson
  * Father of Leif Mikaelson and Alec Mikaelson
  * First Vampire Child: Aoife



Rebekah Mikaelson

  * Species: Immortal Original Vampire/Witch 
    * Norse Witch Bloodline: Freya
    * Special gifts: The Sight, Empathy
  * Born: 960
  * Aliases: Bekah, Bex, Rebecca Forbes, The Seer Queen, Queen Rebekah
  * Child of Esther, Wife of Mikeal and Mikeal Son of Erik
  * Wife of Caroline Petrova
  * Mother of Lynnea Mikaelson
  * First Vampire Child: Aurora de Martel



Henrik Mikaelson

  * Immortal Original Vampire 
    * Norse Witch Bloodline: Freya
    * Has limited witch abilities
  * Born: 965
  * Aliases: Henry, Henry Peters, The Resurrected King, King Henrik
  * Child of Esther, Wife of Mikeal and Mikeal Son of Erik
  * Husband of Natalia Petrova
  * Father of Emma Mikaelson
  * First Vampire Child: Natalia Petrova



* * *

** The Petrov- ** ** Mikaelsons **

Katerina Petrova Mikaelson

  * Species: Immortal Traveller Witch 
    * Traveller Bloodline: Hades 
      * Special gift: Awakening, Elemental Control, Blood Magic, Sprirt Magic
    * Born: 1473
    * Aliases: Katherine Pierce, Kat, Queen Katerina
    * Child of Koysta and Ona Petrov
    * Wife of Elijah Mikaelson
    * Mother of Nadia Petrova, Caroline Petrova, Elya Mikaelson



Natalia Petrova

  * Species: Immortal Traveller Witch/Vampire 
    * Traveller Bloodline: Hades 
      * Special gift: Elemental Control, Blood Magic, Spirit Magic
    * Vampire Bloodline: Henrik
  * Born: 1480
  * Aliases: Tally, Talia, Natalie Peters, Queen Natalia
  * Child of Koysta and Ona Petrov
  * Wife of Henrik Mikaelson
  * Mother of Emma Mikaelson



Nadia Ona Petrova

  * Species Immortal Traveller Witch/ Vampire 
    * Traveller Bloodline: Hades 
      * Special gifts: Death Bringing, Blood Magic, Spirit Magic
    * Vampire Bloodline: Elijah
  * Born: 1490
  * Aliases: Nadi, Nadine Sorenson, Queen Nadia
  * Child of Katerina Petrova and Elijah Mikaelson 
    * Biological Father: Casimir Balev
  * Wife of Aaron Mikaelson
  * Mother of Dimitri Petrov and Sonia Mikaelson



Caroline Beula Forbes Petrova

  * Species Immortal Traveller Witch/ Vampire 
    * Traveller Bloodline: Aphrodite 
      * Special gifts: Passion, Love, Blood Magic, Spirit Magic
    * Vampire Bloodline: Niklaus
  * Born: 1993
  * Aliases: Cara, Sweetling, Katherine Forbes, Queen Caroline
  * Child of Katerina Petrova and Elijah Mikaelson (adopted), William and Elizabeth Forbes (biological)
  * Wife of Rebekah Mikaelson
  * Mother of Lynnea Mikaelson



Elya Isaac Petrov Mikaelson

  * Species Immortal Traveller Witch/Vampire 
    * Traveller Bloodline: Hades 
      * Special gifts: Awakening, Elemental Control, Blood Magic, Spirit Magic
    * Norse Witch Bloodline: Freya
    * Vampire Bloodline: Elijah
  * Born: 2014
  * Aliases: Isaac, Mini Elijah, Isaac Pierce, The Traveller Prince, Price Elya
  * Child of Katerina Petrova and Elijah Mikaelson



Sonia Tyra Petrova Mikaelson

  * Species Immortal Traveller Witch/ Vampire 
    * Traveller Bloodline: Hades 
      * Special gifts: See Timelines, Death Bringing, Elemental Control, Blood Magic, Spirit Magic
    * Norse Witch Bloodlines: Freya and Loki 
      * Special gifts: Telepathy, Influence, Intuition, Telekinesis
    * Vampire Bloodlines: Aaron and Elijah
  * Born: 2019
  * Aliases: Sonny, Tyra Sorenson, Sonia Sorenson, The Wise Princess, Princess Sonia
  * Child of Nadia Petrova and Aaron Mikaelson



Lynnea Elizabeth Petrova Mikaelson

  * Species Immortal Traveller Witch/ Vampire 
    * Traveller Bloodline: Aphrodite 
      * Special gifts: Time Travel, Timeline Travel, Passion, Love, Blood Magic, Spirit Magic
    * Norse Witch Bloodlines: Freya 
      * Special gifts: The Sight, Hindsight, Elemental Control
    * Vampire Bloodlines: Rebekah and Niklaus
  * Born: 2025
  * Aliases: Lynnie, Little Lynnie, Lyn Forbes, The Wild Princess, Princess Lynnea
  * Child of Caroline Petrova and Rebekah Mikaelson



Emma Danika Petrova Mikaelson

  * Species: Immortal Vampire 
    * Vampire Bloodline: Henrik
  * Born: 2055
  * Aliases: Emmy, Emma Peters, Princess Emma
  * Child of Natalia Petrova and Henrik Mikaelson



* * *

** The Marshall-Mikealsons **

Hayley Andrea Marshall Mikaelson

  * Species: Immortal Werewolf 
    * Wolf Bloodline: The Crescent Wolves
  * Born: 1990
  * Aliases: Hay, Little Wolf, Andrea Lebonair, Andrea Marshall, Andrea Anselson, Queen Hayley
  * Child of the Lebonair Alphas (names unknown)
  * Mate of Niklaus Mikaelson
  * Mother of Mererid Marshall, Ingrid Mikaelson, Astrid Mikaelson, Sigrid Mikaelson



Mererid Faith Marshall Mikaelson

  * Species: Immortal Vampire 
    * Vampire Bloodline: Freya
  * Born: 1998
  * Aliases: Little Phoenix, Mer, Mary, Marcie, Marcella Charlotte Gerard, Mererid Marshall, Faith Marshall
  * Child of Niklaus and Hayley Mikaelson (adopted) Charlotte Gerard (biological)



Ingrid Hope Mikaelson

  * Species: Immortal Werewolf/Witch 
    * Norse Witch Bloodline: Freya
    * Native American Witch Bloodline: Unknown Goddess
    * Wolf Bloodlines: The Crescent Wolves, The Atlantic Wolves
    * Vampire Bloodline: Niklaus 
      * Not a dominant trait, but does occasionally drink blood.
    * Born: 2012
    * Aliases: Little Princess, Hope, Hope Marshall, Andrea Marshall, Hope Anselson, The Hybrid Princess
    * Child of Niklaus and Hayley Mikaelson



Astrid Joy Mikaelson

  * Species: Immortal Werewolf/Witch 
    * Norse Witch Bloodline: Freya
    * Native American Witch Bloodline: Unknown Goddess
    * Wolf Bloodlines: The Crescent Wolves, The Atlantic Wolves
    * Vampire Bloodline: Niklaus 
      * Not a dominant trait, but does occasionally drink blood.
    * Born: 2024
    * Aliases: Little Miracle, Joy, Ms Joyful, Joy Marshall, Joy Anselson, The Miracle Princess
    * Child of Niklaus and Hayley Mikaelson



Sigrid Grace Mikaelson

  * Species Immortal Tribrid 
    * Vampire Bloodline: Niklaus
    * Norse Witch Bloodline: Freya 
      * Special gifts: Teleportation, Elemental Control, Telekinetic Pain, Telekinesis
    * Wolf Bloodlines: The Crescent Wolves, The Atlantic Wolves
  * Born: 2012 (alternate time line), 2039 (adjusted)
  * Aliases: Little Heroine, Sigrid Andrea Mikaelson, Grace Marshall, Grace Anselson
  * Child of Child of Niklaus and Hayley Mikaelson



* * *

** The Bennett- ** ** Mikaelsons **

Bonnie Sheila Bennett Mikaelson

  * Species: Immortal Witch 
    * Witch Bloodline: Unnamed Deity of Early Humans 
      * Special gifts: Elemental Control
    * Born: 1993
    * Aliases: Bonnie Bennett, Bon-Bon, Bonnie-Love, Queen Bonnie
    * Child of Rudolph ‘Rudy’ Hopkins, Abigail Bennett
    * Wife of Kol Mikaelson
    * Mother of Leif Mikaelson, Alec Mikaelson



Leif Bennett Mikaelson

  * Species: Immortal Witch/ Vampire 
    * Witch Bloodline: Unnamed Deity of Early Humans 
      * Special gift: Time travel
    * Vampire Blodline: Kol
  * Born: 2012
  * Aliases: Leif Bennett, Leif Hopkins, Rudolph Bennett, Leif Kolson, Bennett Prince
  * Child of Kol and Bonnie Mikaelson



Alec Bennett Mikaelson

  * Species: Immortal Witch/ Vampire 
    * Witch Bloodline: Unnamed Deity of Early Humans 
      * Special gift: Time travel
    * Vampire Bloodline: Kol
  * Born: 2012
  * Aliases: Alec Bennett, Alec Hopkins, Alec Kolson, Bennett Prince
  * Child of Kol and Bonnie Mikaelson



* * *

**The Mason-** ** Mikaelsons **

Sage Mikaelson

  * Species: Immortal Vampire 
    * Vampire Bloodline: Finn
  * Born: 1085
  * Aliases: Sage Mason, Queen Sage
  * Child of Unnamed Irish Woman and Unnamed English Man
  * Wife of Finn Mikaelson
  * Mother of Erik Mikaelson



Erik Finn Mikaelson

  * Species: Immortal Vampire 
    * Vampire Bloodline: Finn
    * Norse Witch Bloodline: Freya
    * Has limited witch abilities 
      * Special gift: Influence, Intuition
    * Born: 2012
    * Aliases: Eri, The Politician, Erik Finn, Erik Mason, The Golden Prince
    * Child of Finn and Sage Mikaelson



* * *

**Other Mikaelson Family Members**

Inara Luciana Castle Mikaelson

  * Species: Vampire 
    * Vampire Bloodline: Niklaus
  * Born: 1987
  * Aliases: Kiah, Lucy Castle, ‘Nara
  * Child of Lucian Castle (adopted)
  * Partner of Freya Mikaelson
  * Mother of Declan Castle



Declan Lucian Castle Mikaelson

  * Species: Human
  * Born: 2050
  * Aliases: None
  * Child of Inara Castle and Freya Mikaelson (adopted)



Zachary Marshall Lee-West

  * Species: Vampire 
    * Vampire Bloodline: Freya
  * Born: 2025
  * Aliases: Zach
  * Child of Raymond and Jonathon Lee-West



Mikeal Erikson

  * Species: Original Vampire
  * Born: 925
  * Aliases: Mikeal, Grandfather, Mikeal Son of Erik
  * Child of Erik Son of Torvald
  * Husband of Esther
  * Father of Aaron Mikaelson (adopted), Freya Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson, Niklaus Mikaelson (adopted), Kol Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson, Henrik Mikaelson



Marcellus Henrik Gerard Mikaelson

  * Species: Immortal Vampire 
    * Vampire Bloodline: Niklaus
  * Born: 1810
  * Aliases: Marcel, Marcie, Marcel Gerard, Little Warrior, The King of New Orleans
  * Child of Niklaus Mikaelson (adopted)



* * *

* * *

**West Wing Of Mikaelson Castle (private elevators and stairs)**

**1 st floor**

Private Library

Recreation Room

Playroom

Large Family Room

Home Theater

**2 nd Floor**

Large Family Room

Soren and Ansel’s old suite

Aaron and Nadia’s Suite

Freya and Inara’s Suite

Sonia’s Suite

Declan’s Suite

Mikael’s Suite

**3 rd Floor**

Katerina and Elijah’s Suite

Finn and Sage’s Suite

Niklaus and Hayley Suite

Erik’s Suite

Ingrid’s Suite

Elya’s Suite

Astrid’s Suite

Sigrid’s Suite

Mererid’s Suite

Marcellus’ Suite

**4 th Floor**

Kol and Bonnie’s Suite

Rebekah and Caroline’s Suite

Henrik and Natalia’s Suite

Leif’s Suite

Alec’s Suite

Lynnea’s Suite

Emma’s Suite

2 Unused Bedroom Suites

1 small study

**5 th Floor (smaller floor)**

no occupants since Esther's escape, allowing Mikeal out of imprisonment to help defeat her and prove he's changed.


	5. The More it Heals, The Worse It Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...So we are kind rulers no longer, until our enemies have been purged from this earth we are the cruel monsters that they wish us to be...” Elijah Mikealson
> 
> This chapter contains narration by Marcel, Elijah, Niklaus, Mikeal, and Sigrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to dmachiavellian for inspiring me to speed the events of this chapter sooner than I planned. I thought it was to much too soon. But I think I can make the storyline work better this way? Lets give it a shot. I hope you like! The last chapters title was from a Lorde song, This chapter was taken from a song called Dynasty.

**Always and Forever, The Original Family**

**Chapter 4: The More it Heals, The Worse It Hurts**

**_MARCEL GERARD_ **

**_Mererid Mikealson’s Apartment_ **

**_New York City_ **

**_New York, United States_ **

**_June 5, 2055_ **

When Marcel had first met Charlotte Smith she was already pregnant with Marcie. He had just happened to be strolling the quarter and see the homeless teen, who was the spitting image of his mother. He felt compelled to take her in and keep her safe.

When he dug into her family tree and found that she was the descendent of an older brother he never knew of he felt honor bound to care for the girl and her child. They were his family. Charlie took his name and when her daughter was born she named her after him.

He loved his human family; he hadn’t felt that sort of familial relationship since he was a boy. Everything had been fine until he heard the prophecy.

_The Mikaelson family’s rise will mark the end of the Gerards._

He turned Charlie immediately to protect her, but she ended up being caught by witches and thrown to the wolves as vengeance for his laws of no magic in the quarter. She was torn to pieces.

Months later when Klaus returned, his former father, all he felt was rage. It was his fault Charlie had died, and he’d be damned if him and his family took Marcie’s life too. So he compelled her to drink his blood when she turned eighteen and get vengeance on the Mikaelsons if he never returned home.

He knew she hadn’t listened, went to the Lady of New Orleans months before her birthday and asked for death, and instead the Mikaelsons took her in. He felt even rage at the knowledge and was cruel to her when she summoned him. He told her she was a failure, a disappointment.

When crazy-Esther resurrected him and other Mikaelson enemies, he did what she asked; he owed her his life. But when his first mission was done he decided to stalk Marcie.

She ran a fashion boutique, and a supernatural safe haven. She was a beautiful woman, and quite obviously a vampire now. She ran the eastern seaboard, not with an iron fist but a loving heart.

He was so proud of her.

Of course she wasn’t Marcella Gerard anymore, she went by Mererid Marshall, and was Klaus and his dog-wife’s adopted child. She called their bio-puppies her sisters. It was disgusting.

He was jealous.

Even with her ‘parents’ missing, she seemed happy. She was sure of her place in the world and belonged in their family. She was constantly on the phone with various Mikealson whelps saying that she would join them at home as soon as she could. They seemed to love her.

Even her home was filled with pictures of the _royal_ family. There were a few pictures of Charlie, and some human guys who obviously meant a lot, but photos of her and Klaus, her and Hayley, her and her sisters and cousins, and her and Freya littered the place.

The only picture of him was a small photo from when her was a child sitting next to Klaus. Back when Marcel was still Marcellus Mikealson, when he felt safe and loved. Back before Klaus abandoned him to run from Mikeal.

“I was wondering when you’d finally show your face.” Came from behind him and she was grabbed by the neck and pinned to the wall. For the first time in years he looked into his Marcie’s eyes. “You shouldn’t be so obvious when you stalk someone Uncle dear.”

Marcel looked her over and grinned. She still wore the fluer-di-lis necklace he gave her mother. Maybe she still cared for him?

“I missed you Marcella.” He said.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Where is my family Marcellus?”

“I am your family!” He said with bitterness

“By blood perhaps. But the minute you heard that prophecy you were no longer my loving uncle. You destroyed the Gerard family Marcel, not the Mikealsons.”

He had to admit that was partially true, he supposed his death had quelled the rage he felt. He missed it though, it was better than the felling of abandonment he lived with now, not only had the Miekalsons turned their back on him, but his Marcie had.

“I want us to be a family again…” Marcel said sadly.

Marcie let him down and looked him in the eye. “You can be, and you could have more…Dad would have given you the world back in 2011, but you just wanted our sister dead! You didn’t leave Mom a choice.”

She really loved the Mikaelson…she was calling Klaus and Hayley her parents. “I love you Marcie, but there is so much hurt between Klaus and I…”

“Dad would forgive you!” She said beginning to cry, “We all would Marcellus. If you just stop standing against us, you could stand with us…” she pleaded.

It was tempting, but he couldn’t let the past go. Not yet. “I’ll try Marcie.”

“It’s Mererid Faith Marshall Mikealson now.” She added holding out her hand to shake, “My friends call me Mary for short.”

Marcel pulled her into a hug, and reintroduced himself. “Marcellus Henrik Gerard Mikealson. I haven’t used my full name in a long time though.”

His niece giggled and pulled back. “Dad likes mouthful names. I guess this means were siblings as well…”

Marcel laughed for the first time in decades. “Being a vampire is _very_ complicated.”

Mary snorted. “Being a Mikealson is more so. Our cousins and I will rescue the rest of the family. I know that in my bones. It’s up to you whether you stand with us or against us when we take down our foes.”

Marcel nodded. He had a long way to go emotionally, but he wasn’t sure he wanted his own family’s demise anymore.

Mary sped out of the room and back, shoving a burner phone at him. “When you make your decision, contact the number on this phone. It’s Dad’s secure line. The passphrase he will ask for will be my full name in my human life.”

Talk to Klaus again? Could he?

“He abandoned me when Mikeal came to New Orleans. It was like I was nothing. Like I wasn’t his son anymore, just some slave again…”

Mary nodded, “He still regrets that day, when his fear took over and he forgot his child. He talks about his only son all the time Marcel, he misses you so much. The two of you have hurt each other so much, perhaps its time to heal”

His Marcie was asking a lot, “I promise to think about it.”

Mary grinned. “That’s all I ask. Now go. The cousins will arrive tomorrow and the rescue mission begins. If you don’t want Leif and Elya hexing you before you get a chance to defend yourself, I suggest leaving the city.”

Marcel nodded and kissed Marcella- _no Mererid_ \- on the cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too brother. I hope you come back to us.”

Marcel left with tears in his eyes.

* * *

**_ELIJAH MIKEALSON_ **

**_Throne Room_ **

**_Mikealson Castle_ **

**_Mikaelson Island_ **

**_South Pacific Ocean_ **

**_June 10, 2055_ **

Despite what his daughters were saying, Elijah was not brooding. He was _fuming_. An all-consuming anger ran through his blood.

He and his siblings had banished their loves and children to the west wing. This is something the Mikealson siblings had to attack as one, they had a responsibility to protect the family from their vile mother and the filth she resurrected to end them.

Yesterday, his sons and nephews went to fetch the known traitor to their rule Lucian Castle. Inara swore off her devotion to her sire and took the Mikealson name for herself and her son, declaring that they were Mikealson’s and belonged to Freya. Of course they would insist on a proper wedding once this was through but he was glad his Freya was a wedded woman now. Inara and Declan made her so happy.

As for Lucian he was to die. Kol and Aaron extracted what information they could from the traitor's brain and confirmed that he was in fact opposed to their rule. It was agreed a televised execution was in order, a warning to their enemies.

So they live-streamed the tribunal of Lucian Castle on the supernatural news network.

As Kol beat Lucian and then staked him Elijah turned the camera on himself. “We shall find all the traitors and end them. To those that tried to harm our family I speak to you now. No one hurts my family and lives. No one. We are your Kings and Queens, we can be loving and kind, but groups of you have decided to side with our mother. So we are kind rulers no longer, until our enemies have been purged from this earth we are the cruel monsters that they wish us to be.”

Then Elijah grinned at the camera. “Now to Casimir Balev, I speak to you. I have a fate worse than death planned for you, you vile creature…”

Finn took the camera away from him, sensing his tirade about to get longer and darker.

“We offer you traitors this…confess your sins in the next few days and you will be pardoned of your crimes if you are truly repentant. You have until the thirteenth of June. Then we start hunting traitors.” Finn finished before shutting off the camera.

“Well, that went well.” Aaron sighed going to sit in his throne. Freya, Henrik and Rebekah were already in theirs. Kol wiped his hands and sauntered over to his own seat.

Finn grabbed Elijah’s hand and led him to his seat.

Niklaus paced the room staring at his phone.

“Nik? Is something the matter?” Freya sked

“Marcellus texted me. Mererid gave him a phone and begged him to be on our side.” Niklaus said, “He wants to talk.”

“He is your son, you miss him.” Aaron said, “He may have betrayed the family horribly, multiple times, but you have done some un-fatherly things to him as well.”

Niklaus nodded.

“Do not travel alone.” Elijah warned, “If you can bring him back to the family, please do, but do not risk your safety.”

“I’ll take my girls and mate.” Nik grinned, “Ingrid is itching to knock some sense into her dear brother.”

“Be safe Nik.” Rebekah said, “We will continue to track the traitors and mother while you are away.”

“The only territory I know is safe for us at the moment is Lady Deveroux’s.” Elijah supplied. “I’ll notify Lady Eloise of your visit.”

Niklaus nodded and typed in his phone, then turned to the door.

“Good luck brother.” They all chorused.

“Now!” Kol said clapping his hands gleam in his eyes, “What traitor blood to spill next?”

“Let’s purge the traitors country by country!” Rebekah said excitedly.

“Lucian’s brain did yield information on many traitors in the United States.” Aaron supplied.

“It is always the Americans mucking it up isn’t it?” Henrik sighed.

* * *

**_NIKLAUS MIKEALSON_ **

**_Family Room_ **

**_Mikaelson Compound_ **

**_New Orleans_ **

**_Louisiana, United States_ **

**_June 11, 2055_ **

All his daughters and his mate accompanied him to this meeting. They were all hopeful that this would be a day of forgiveness.

When Marcellus sped into the room and Niklaus felt his heart soar. “Marcellus, I am profoundly sorry for all the hurt I’ve caused you. I was a terrible father to you at times but I still hope we can be a family.”

Niklaus’ little warrior looked at the faces of his sisters and step mother with wariness, then finally looked to him. “I was so angry, but I’m not anymore, I don’t want to hurt you the way you hurt me when you abandoned me. But I don’t want to side with Esther either. She wants you all gone, she want your children under her thumb…I owe her my life but I can’t keep with her plan.”

Niklaus smirked. “You don’t have to be bound to her if you don’t want to. Three of your sisters are witches…”

Ingrid, Astrid and Sigrid began chanting and Marcellus fell to the floor and gasped.

After a moment Niklaus held out his hand for his son, and Marcellus took it. “I no longer feel tied to her.” His son gasped.

“And you are an Immortal like us now.” Ingrid supplied, “you cannot die without the permission of all the Mikaelson’s in your generation. You are stuck with us big brother.”

Niklaus’ heart sung as Marcel threw himself into his arms. “Lets let the past go Dad.”

Soon they were joined by his mate and daughters.

Niklaus looked at his mate, her eyes watering over with happiness. “This is what we always wanted, a big litter of pups of our own.”

Niklaus laughed. He never thought he’d have five children, but here he was, and his son was finally back where he always belonged.

“We should get home.” Sigrid said. “We aren’t safe off the island for long.”

Nilaus nodded, and Sigrid, his powerful little heroine, teleported them all to their plane.

Nilaus made toward the cockpit and programmed the plane to fly back home, when he returned his girls were holding Marcellus hand, making a circle, and Ingrid Sigrid and Astrid were chanting.

“What the devil is going on here?” Niklaus growled.

“A fealty spell.” Hayley said grabbing his hand, “They aren’t hurt him just checking that he is truly loyal to the family now. We are hopeful he is but we need to be sure. And he needs to be sure we don’t hurt him again.”

“Swear it now…” Ingrid said.

“I Marcellus Henrik Gerard Mikealson, Son of The Hybrid King Niklaus Mikealson swear this oath that I stand with my family from this day forward, never against.” Marcel stated.

“I Ingrid Hope Mikealson, Daughter of The Hybrid King accept you fealty as your sister. I promise to never betray you. May our bond be ever strong.”

“I Astrid Joy Mikealson, Daughter of The Hybrid King, accept your fealty as you sister. I promise to never betray you. May our bond be every strong.”

“I Mereid Faith Marshall Mikealson, Daughter of The Hybrid King accept your fealty as your sister. I promise to never betray you. May our bond be ever strong.”

“I Sigrid Grace Mikealson, Daughter of The Hybrid King accept your fealty as your sister. I promise to never betray you. May our bond be ever strong.”

Suddenly, Niklaus and his mate were popped in the middle of the circle of their children, Sigrid grinning at him.

“I Hayley Andrea Marshall Mikealson, Mate of The Hybrid King, swear fealty to my mate, his family and our children. May our bond be ever strong.”

“I The Hybrig King, accept your fealty. And promise to never betray you. May our bond be ever strong.”

When Niklaus said his bit, a white light washed over them. He could feel his children, their emotions, their essence inside of him, not as strongly as he sensed his mate but strong.

Ingrid laughed, “You’re stuck with us now Marcie.” She said breaking the circle and tackling Marcel

“Don’t call me Marcie!” Marcel laughed, before noticing the necklace Ingrid wore. “That’s mine baby sister.”

Ingrid sighed and took it off. “Us girls have our totems we wear…Faith has her fleur-di-lis to remember her bio-mom, Joy has her crescent moon to honor our wolf ancestors, Grace has a Mikealson M from her world to remember her family there, I wore this one in remembrance of you.” she said as she fashioned it around his neck. “You can have it, I have a wolf totem necklace Grandfather made me before he died. That will be my new one.”

“I’m sorry I tried to kill you as a baby.” Marcel grinned.

“No hard feelings. Mom got revenge.” Ingrid giggled."But I do expect to find a way to pay you back for traumatizing Emmy."

Marcel nodded solemnly and the looked to Hayley, “Do I call you Mom now?”

Hayley laughed, “If you want, no pressure. It took Mererid decades to call us Mom and Dad.”

* * *

**_MIKEAL ERIKSON_ **

**_Playroom_ **

**_West Wing of_** **_Mikealson Castle_**

**_Mikaelson Island_ **

**_South Pacific Ocean_ **

**_June 11, 2055_ **

The family spent the next few days after his children’s rescue bonding and plotting, as they were wont to do. Mikeal was quite pleased to be included and not locked up. He was quite thankful to Sonia and Lynnea’s magic, ensuring all members of the family that he was sincere in not wanting Esther to succeed and wanting to be a part of the family. They got across that he had been truly sorry for decades, and was no longer under Esther’s influence.

He owed his granddaughters immensely.

He hadn’t been under his wife’s influence since Ingrid was a toddler. Esther had a scheme to pose as the Jackson Alpha and his fiancé while Niklaus and Hayley were visiting for the wedding with their child in tow. His wives bright idea was to kidnap Ingrid and steal her magic so maybe they could stand a chance against the children’s magic.

Looking back it was a laughable plan. But then it sounded quite reasonable. Of course he had to do the dirty work, his wife never got her hands dirty. Once he snatched the toddler and ran with her to Esther’s hideaway the girl bit him and he ended up backhanding the girl.

Seeing that tiny girl in with angry tears glaring up at him before speeding away to her parents broke her hold on him. He had put hands on his _grandchild_.

His love for his children was his weakness. That was known. It was why she was able to pull his strings for so long, it why he was violent, anything to keep his children with him..

But he loved his grandchildren even more fiercely, if that was even possible. He would do anything to keep them safe. He vowed never to harm them. But his harpy wife’s influence made him break that promise.

He should have killed the bitch long ago.

So as a result of hitting Ingrid, he turned himself in to Niklaus and Hayley and told them where they could find Esther in the fiance’s body. They then had a coven of witches expel their spirits from their hosts, and back to the afterlife.

Moments later it seemed, they were summoned back to The Land of the Living, and imprisoned in the attic. Mikeal tried to build a relationship with the family that visited, but he soon realized Esther was planning something. And she wouldn’t share if he was making nice with Niklaus, Aaron, their spouses or children.

He then made the calculated decision to put on the hateful Mikeal ruse in order to get information from his wife. Hopefully this con would help him protect his grandchildren.

Turns out its his children he should have been worried about.

But now, all who called themself Mikealson, or loved a Mikealson was safe and sound. They just had a bit of cleansing to do. Purging the world of the enemy and ensuring it would never happen again.

Mikeal was quite proud of the public execution display, and of the offer of leniency for information.

Of course his children would never be lenient to a traitor of their family, unless of course it was a member of the family that betrayed them. Then the forgiveness was _boundless_.

He didn’t understand the embracing of this Marcellus. Mikeal knew from experience that the whelp had sold Niklaus to his enemies many times, and was his enemy for sometime. But now, all was forgiven?

Not one of his children or grandchildren had a doubt about this one honestly? Oh yes _please_ give him an immortality spell as well, _jolly good_!

They really did hand that spell out like candy when it came to family. They were even voting tonight on whether Mikeal himself deserved one, and if this Zachary that sniffed around Lynnea like a lost puppy should get one too.

He loved his children, and appreciated the chances they were giving him but they were to forgiving and giving when it came to family. The tactical thing to to would be to hoard the power to just his eight children and their biological children.

But of course they all had loving hearts and couldn’t possibly be so cold as to leave their spouses and adopted children unprotected.

Mikeal swore that if they tried to find a way to save Esther, he’d decimate the woman on his own, because he knew she would try to use the children’s feelings to her advantage. He would not allow his family to be manipulated so.

“GanPa!” a little squeal drove him out of his thoughts, and he looked down at the giggling babe throwing blocks around the play area.

“My apologizes Miss Emma. Grandpa is old, he gets distracted.” He said crouching down to kiss the child on the cheek.

“I know you regret not being able to have a relationship with us when we were young, but we all know now why you played the role that you did, and if you’ll try, we all will.”

Mikeal jumped a bit; not realizing Astrid was standing above he and Emma. He had thought she was with the other children, familiarizing Marcellus with the Miklason child safe haven.

Mikeal looked over to the seating area that held the rest of his Grandchildren. Even young Declan got to take part in this occasion, as they were not discussing missing family members. They all nodded agreement to Astrid’s statement.

“Then I shall endeavor to keep trying, Astrid.”

Astrid grinned at him and young Emma threw another block. “GANPA.” She yelled.

Mikeal looked sternly at the tot and picked her up. “Well young lady. It seems like it is most certainly your naptime. Mikealson’s do not need to raise their voices ever. We speak and are listened to by our inferiors.”

Emma grumbled and rubbed her eyes sleepily before sighing into his chest. “GanPa.” She said softly.

Mikeal waved goodbye to his many grandchildren and made way to put the grumpy little Petrova down for her nap. “I know sweet girl. Our temper is so very hard to control is it not?”

* * *

**_SIGRID GRACE MIKEALSON_ **

**_Playroom_ **

**_West Wing of_** **_Mikealson Castle_**

**_Mikaelson Island_ **

**_South Pacific Ocean_ **

**_June 11, 2055_ **

Sigrid waved goodbye to Grandfather and Emma and sighed into Marcellus. She sat on her brother’s lap, head in the crock of his neck as everyone listened to Leif, Ingrid and Elya complain about the Kings and Queens leaving them out.

Her bond with Marcellus had been quick forming like her bond with all the other Mikealsons in their generation, but he still seemed wary of his new place in the world, she wanted to be close while he acclimated.

_Lying to us is one thing Sigrid, but lying to yourself is a dangerous thing…_

She looked to the chair next to herself and Marcellus to see Sonia staring at her, brow raised, daring her to protest.

_Perhaps it's because this new world is so overwhelming to me too, and the more I connect with the family here, the more I miss my family…_

Sonia got up and stood to the side of the chair, so she was able to look Sigrid directly in the eye. “I don’t have to have my powers to know how bad you are hurting Gracie. But you aren’t alone anymore. It's safe to feel. Its safe to heal, love.”

Leif, Ingrid and Elya stopped complaining then and all attention in the room was on Sigrid. Marcellus began to rub her side to soothe her when she tensed up; their sisters and Lynnie swarmed the chair immediately, her male cousins forming a circle around them.

“If you don’t start grieving, the pain will worsen, it will consume you.” Mererid advised.

“She’s right Sigrid.” Marcellus said, “My grief after losing Mererid’s mom pushed me over the edge.”

She lifted her head to look at them all. They all looked so concerned. She hadn’t felt love this strong in so long. Hadn’t felt this safe. So she let the mental leash on her emotions go and just felt…

Images of her uncles and aunts fighting for their lives…of Dad and Mom locking her and Erik into the safe room while her Uncle Finn and Aunt Sage guarded their backs...of the mutilated corpses of her parents,uncles and aunts when her and Erik exited the safe room after they ran out of blood for him to drink a month later…Images of life on the run, fear for their lives and then of Erik getting sick…Of Erik dying slowly drowning in his own blood…of all the lives she had to take in order to save her own…

Sigrid sobbed harder at each memory, and each new emotion she felt. She was such a weepy mess she barely noticed all the comforting words and touches from the other occupants of the room.

She did notice when Mom arrived. She threw open the playroom door so hard the sound could probably be heard on the uppermost floor of the castle by a human. Soon after Sigrid heard the noise, Sigrid saw cousins and sisters being pushed aside and she was stolen from Marcel’s lap, cradled in this version of her mother’s arms.

She missed her Mom and Dad _so muc_ h.

Hayley placed Sigrid down in what she recognized as her own bed and climbed in after, holding her tightly. “I know I’m not the Hayley that gave you life and raised you. But I’m here baby. And I will be your Mom from now on, but that doesn't mean you need to forget your birth mom sweetheart. You went through a lot of terrible things I will never understand but your Dad and I will be here to help you heal from and live with your past. It's going to be hard baby. But Mommy’s here and will not leave until you tell her to.”

Sigrid wrapped her arms around Hayley, she smelled different than her Mom, and that was comforting to her. And thinking back, this version of her Dad smelt a little bit different too. It really helped differentiate her birth parents from her adoptive parents, and she really needed a way to do that, because by just looking at their faces it felt like she was replacing her parents and that felt awful.

Sigrid squeezed tightly and sobbed some more. “I miss them all so much. And they’re just gone. Their timeline’s gone too! I don’t know if I’ll ever see them again!”

“But you will see them again Sigrid.” Hayley said kissing her head. “There is only one afterlife for all the timelines, but I’m told that you can only access the ones you are linked to by birth or the ones you lived in…so while I can never meet the people that raised you, you will be able to visit them and us when we choose to move on. And if you have children naturally, they will be able to meet your birth parents.”

“Really?” She asked through tears.

“I don’t lie to my children love.” Mom said, “Your Aunt Natalia did extensive research on the afterlife when she was dead. She knows a lot about how it all works.”

That was comforting to Sigrid. One day she would see her Mom and Dad again, and still be able to see her other Mom and Dad. She was still crying, and still hurt, but it gave her hope.

“Thanks Mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t watch TO after season 2, and I haven’t seen Legacies. But I’ve seen clips of the later seasons online and I think that the Marcel/Hope relationship was cute. I regretted killing off Marcel in This is Us” after season one finished but I couldn’t go back and undo it…and Klaus isn’t so forgiving as to forgive his adoptive son for his misdeeds. TO Klaus perhaps not, my AU Klaus? A happily mated man who spends his free time fretting over his daughters? Certainly he could for give his only son?
> 
> With this chapter my photo edits are missing a few characters but you can still visit hailhaleswriting-blog at tumblr if you want to see some for this story! When I update them I'll try to post some in the fic...or as a separate one with edits from my other TO fics...haven't decided.


	6. We’re The Kings of Killing; We’re Out For Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They were very clear about this from the beginning. No one stood against the Mikealson family and lived..." Katerina Petrova Mikealson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: chapter inspired by “Monsters” by Ruelle.A short one. But I got really inspired.

**Always and Forever, The Original Family**

**Chapter 5: We’re The Kings of Killing; We’re Out For Blood**

**_ELOISE CLAIRE DEVERAUX_ **

**_Throne Room_ **

**_Mikaelson Castle_ **

**_Mikaelson Island_ **

**_South Pacific_ **

**_June 18, 2055_ **

The past week had been excruciating to live through. Day after day…one public torture and killing after another… each more inventive than the last. They didn’t even wait until their deadline past; they held tribunal after tribunal. Hundreds had died since Lucien Castle; some had been Eloise’s friends.

Eloise had grown up under the Mikealson’s reign, and her mother was a favored Lady, a friend to Queen Rebekah, Queen Katerina and Queen Bonnie, they would even call Mom once a week to chat, even after she retired and passed the title of Lady of New Orleans to Eloise. The Mikealsons had even thrown a retirement ball for Mom. Eloise knew the lives of her friends were less idyllic than hers, but she never thought they turn on the Mikealson rule.

But seeing Marcel Gerard standing behind the thrones with the princes and princesses while the Kings and Queens held court…her aunt’s murderer, she knew even her mother’s faith in the royal family may have been shaken seeing him standing with them.

Jane, her second in command and younger sister squeezed her hand. “Mom must never know…” She whispered.

Jane was Mom’s only biological daughter, named after the previous Jane Ann Deveroux. She was ten years Ellie’s junior, but still her very best friend. “Moe and Davina can’t either…” Eloise said back

Jane nodded. They both saw how bloody things have gotten; they didn’t want to see their sisters or mother staring in a tribunal because they were angry at the murderer Marcel’s resurrection.

All the Lord’s and Ladies left alive were summoned to the island today, and were told to bring their second in commands. Eloise knew they were going to start cleaning house within the Lords and Ladies but hoped there was some goodwill. Jane had been playmates with some of the princes and princesses as a child. Their family was as close as any non-Mikealsons could be to the Mikealson family. They never thought of betrayal, hadn’t even known a plot was afoot until the Kings and Queens went missing.

She’d never seen the throne room so crowded or filthy. The sparkling marble room was filled with frightened people, the floor covered with blood and bodily fluids. The stench was horrible.

Jane squeezed her hand tighter.

They were placed in the back of the room, but still could see the thrones. The Kings and Queens all sat in their thrones, their adult children standing behind them, all Mikealson’s dressed to the nines. They were all glaring at their subjects. The vampires had their vampire faces showing, the wolves with eyes alight and all of them with a menace in their eyes that you would be a fool to not be afraid of.

Eloise knew no one in her family, her staff or in her city had betrayed the royal family…but that didn’t mean that she was certain that her family, friends or her city would make it through this.

The quiet was broken when an older vampire walked in. “Fantastic! I didn’t miss it!” he practically giggled. “The young ones are napping, Sigrid and Zachary are guarding them! I beg you can I please be allowed to partake in this?”

“Very well Father.” King Elijah said, sounding bored and angry at the same time. “The Lord of Sao Paulo and his Second first…”

The vampire sped and grabbed the two men from the first row. And Kings Kol and Aaron stood, reading the men’s minds.

“The second is the traitor, the Lord is innocent and loyal.” King Aaron drawled. “The traitor knows knowing we don’t already know.”

King Kol threw The Lord to the side, and the other vampire fed from the traitor until the man fell dead on the floor. “I haven’t had witch blood from the source in so long…” The man sighed.

The Mikealson family spent the next hour weeding out traitors. Many Lords and Ladies and their seconds were loyal and allowed to leave and wait for further instruction in their own territories.

Those that were deemed traitor died. They were lucky if they were drained dry. Almost all the Mikealsons took part in the killing at some point or another.

Elosie and Jane were last. They faced King Aaron and King Kol heads held high holding hands. Their Mother didn’t raise cowards.

“Loyal to a fault as always.” King Kol said after examining Eloise’s mind.

“There's an anger that the killer of one of their own is alive and one of us now.” King Aaron added, “But no desire to rebel to our rule; just a wish not to have to see Marcellus, or for their mother and sisters to know of his re-birth. Understandable after what he did to their mother’s sister.”

Queen Rebekah sped towards them and took them in a hug. Soon Queens Bonnie and Katerina joined.

“We’re sorry you had to see all of this girls.” Queen Bonnie said

“We knew you and your mother would never betray our friendship,” Queen Rebakah said.

“But others needed irrefutable proof.” Queen Katerina finished. “You were the only ones that we had no doubt in.”

Eloise nodded and the hug broke, she still held Jane’s hand as they looked around the carnage of the throne room.

They had never known these Mikealsons…they had only ever known the benevolent rulers they grew up with. But seeing the monsters of legend rear their heads in the last few weeks was terrifying.

“May we take our leave?” Eloise asked as she stared at the body of the boy who had been her first love, his eyes still conveying the agony he felt in the moment of death.

“Of course!” Queen Rebekah said giving them each a kiss. “Say hello to your mom for me! Give those nieces of yours a kiss, and tell your daughters Auntie Bex says hello.”

“Of course we will.” Jane said for her, as she led them from the room.

They both were silent until they reached the airfield. It was then they started to cry.

They would never side against the Mikealson family.

But Eloise had to wonder …did that make her a monster too?  
  


* * *

**_KATERINA PETROVA MIKEALSON_ **

**_Throne Room_ **

**_Mikaelson Castle_ **

**_Mikaelson Island_ **

**_South Pacific_ **

**_June 18, 2055_ **

The sorrow on the Deveroux witches faces when they left the throne room was a stark contrast to their laughing faces at their mothers retirement ball…was that only a decade ago?

Katerina looked at her bloody hands and dress… was she Katerina or was she Katherine again? She hadn’t killed unprovoked since her humanity was off. But in a way weren’t these people provoking, siding with Esther, and helping make sure that her and her resurrected minions couldn’t be found?

They had turned their beautiful throne room into a lake of blood and bodies… And they had relished it. Torturing and taking the lives of people who supported her evil bitch of a mother-in-law felt right when they were doing it but now it felt like they had played into Esther’s hand. They had betrayed themselves.

What if this made them more enemies?

Would her family ever be allowed to live their eternity in peace?

“Katerina…” Came her loves voice. “The children and our sisters went to go clean up and work on weapons to kill mother and her minions… My brothers and I will clean up this mess…”

She looked up into Elijah’s eyes, feeling tears form in her own. “My love I…”

Elijah pulled her into a hug. “The nasty part is over Katerina. I know this was hard for a lot of our sisters and children to stomach the past week but it was important to eliminate future threats and gather intelligence on Mother.”

Katerina nodded. _Esther._ When that woman was gone they would be safe… When the man from her nightmares was gone for good she would finally be able to rest… This was all necessary to protect the family. She would have a stronger stomach if Casimir weren’t alive…

_Rage, lean into the rage…_ Her Father had said when she summoned him and mother after their rescue. _Use the Petrova Fire my daughter. You are a powerful woman. Balev tried to take your power away, your light, when you were a girl. This Esther is trying to use him to take away your power now. You are no ones pawn Katerina. Do what you must to protect what is yours…_

_This woman may be strong and have strong servants, but you and your family have more than her. You have love and one another…_ Her mother said. _You are all far stronger than she is, its why she is playing mind games…_

She didn’t get a chance to say anything to her husband when Sonia ran into the room in tears. Nadia and Elya on her heal.

“You need to answer that.” Sonia said crying.

It was then Katerina’s phone started ringing. Only the Mikealsons and her human descendents had the number so she took it from the pocket.

The face of her namesake appeared on the screen.

She had first met Katerina Panya Boneva when the girl was a young child; she and Elijah had visited the family during one of their first separations when she was looking to find Nadia. The little girl had been insistent that her name couldn’t be Katerina, because that was her name.

“ _Panya…why do you cry_?” She asked her namesake. The woman looked absolutely broken, far from the formidable leader that she was.

“ _Grandmother, my girls…they have been taken!”_ Katerina Kostova said as she wept.

Lumina and Luxana Kostova were not only powerful Traveller witches in her line but they were also the first known set of twin doppelgangers in history.

“ _How? When_?” Katerina spat.

“ _They were last seen cleaning up the rubble of the cottages. Their father was with them. My son came across my husband’s corpse and hour ago. No sign of the girls.”_

“ _I’m on my way.”_ Katerina said before hanging up and looking towards her granddaughter. “Who?”

“Grandmother Esther. And well…” Sonia said looking sadly to her mother and back to Katerina. “Grandfather Casimir.”

Elijah, Nadia, Natalia and Katerina hissed at the name and the title she gave the man.

Elya pushed his niece.

Sonia continued on. “They mean to do a ritual to kill us all, the blood of twin doppelgangers is strong but it won't undo Father’s spell, Grandmother still wants to try…and she means to give him the girls as a prize if they survive the ritual.”

Katerina’s rage was back.

“Nadia.” Katerina snapped. “Elijah is your father! Don’t think of that man as anything but the man that raped me to make you! He means nothing. The only reason Sonia gave him the title was because she senses your conflict over him!”

Sonia nodded, tears in her eyes. And Nadia began to speak. “Mama I…”

“I’m speaking now daughter. There is nothing of that man in you. You are a Petrova. He is a jealous man from an extinct Travveller line, that was jealous of my family’s power. He meant to impregnate me so the Petrov magic would die when I did. He hated that my father denied him as a suitor for me, after seeing that he wanted to control our family’s magic. If he couldn’t have me then he meant to ruin me. Nadia you are nothing like that man!” Katerina said noticing that she had made her way to her daughter. She hugged her and squeezed her tight. “I need you to get this through your head before we go rescue our mortal family. He won’t hesitate to kill you if he can’t manipulate you. Do not hesitate to kill him.”

Elijah then sped over. “It is my bloodline you are from daughter. You are mine. Just like Elya and Caroline are mine. I am your father. Not some coward.”

“I’m sorry Papa. I’m sorry Mama.” Nadia said sobbing.

“I’ll ready a jet.” Sonia said leaving the room.

“I’ll get Cara, Auntie Bex and Lynnie.” Elya said.

“We’ll be there in a moment.” Natalia said, “We just want to kiss Emma goodbye.” And she and Henrik left

“Is this a Petrova only mission?” Niklaus huffed.

Aaron nodded, “And their spouses. Don’t worry Nik. We won't kill Mummy without you.”

“See that you don’t!” Niklaus and Kol huffed.

Katerina broke the embrace with her daughter. “Do you have your head on straight dear?”

“Yes Mama.” Nadia said. And she and Aaron sped away.

“Do you love?” Elijah asked.

“No love, but I have my rage.” Katerina said, “And two mortal girls depending on us to succeed.”

“We will not fail.” Elijah said with certainty, before picking her up and speeding away.

Katerina knew that; her earlier identity crisis moot as soon as she heard from her namesake. She was Katerina Petrova Mikealson. She had family mortal and immortal to protect and she would do whatever she had to do to protect them.

Yes to some they would look like crazed murderers. But she didn’t care they made this very clear from the beginning.

No one would stand against the Mikealson family and live.

No one was safe from their wrath.


	7. All The Good Girls Go To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the person behind all the events of this story. 
> 
> We get to know two new Petrova Doppelgangers.
> 
> And we get to hear from some people that have left us in the show and in this series (maybe I regret killing off one of them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by “All the good girls go to hell” originally written/sung by Billie Elish, but I’ve been listening to Halocene lately, they do original music but they also do a lot of rock covers of popular songs.
> 
> If you remember Katerina’s parents are both from Traveller families that received their magic from the god Hades. Katerina’s mother Ona Romanova Petrova was from a neutral bloodline that practiced traditional magic and were powerful practitioners of spirit magic. Kostya Dmitri Petrov, her father was from a dark bloodline that practices elemental magic, but they were also powerful practitioners of blood magic.
> 
> For simplicity’s sake I will be referring to all Petrov ancestors in this chapter that aren’t immediate relatives of the narrator as Grandfather/Grandmother.
> 
> As per usual when I have quotes around italic dialogue that means they are not speaking English. There's quite a bit in this chapter. We are dealing with the Petrov clan... 
> 
> I’d like to think that most of the Mikealsons are at least trilingual in 2055.

**Always and Forever, The Original Family**

**Chapter 6: All The Good Girls Go To Hell**

**_BRYNDIS OF FREYA’S MAGICAL BLOODLINE_ **

**_Office_ **

**_Abandoned Factory_ **

**_Sofia_ **

**_Bulgaria_ **

**_June 18, 2055_ **

Bryndis backhanded her worthless daughter after examining the doppelganger twins. Why had her Dahlia been eliminated beyond resurrection? Why was she left with this fool of a child all alone?

“ _They are no more exceptional than other doppelgangers! It would be of no use to sacrifice them_!” She yelled to Esther.

“ _Mother, I am sorry._ ” The pitiful fool sputtered. “ _The intelligence said they were very powerful witches.”_

“ _They obviously are not_.” Bryndis said calming down, “ _But I suppose we can take this opportunity to get rid of some baggage…_ ”

Esther nodded, “ _Balev is not of much use to us, and the vampire doppelganger and her minions are plain stupid. They are of no use to our cause any longer._ ” Esther said while looking at the aforementioned doppelganger in the corner of the room reading while sitting in a folding chair.

“ _Let’s take our leave then daughter, and try to fix this plan that is crumbling down around us.”_ Bryndis said.

When Esther had resurrected her asking for help to eliminate her children and coach her powerful grandchildren to total world domination she had been intrigued. But apparently Esther’s grandchildren were able to rescue their parents before Bryndis was able to figure out how to undo the immortality spell her grandson Aaron had created.

Since then Bryndis’ grandchildren had made their mother the fool. If she could feel pride for them she would. They eliminated all spies and sympathizers to Esther (because they didn’t know about Bryndis, that was a secret between herself and her daughter) publically, in a glorious display of carnage.

She and Esther walked out of the factory leaving the unconscious girls in a cell guarded by their vampire lookalike. They made mention of them being back in the morning after they got the ritual prepared.

The fools trusted then to return.

* * *

**_LUMINA KATIA KOSTOVA_ **

**_Office_ **

**_Abandoned Factory_ **

**_Sofia_ **

**_Bulgaria_ **

**_June 18, 2055_ **

She woke to the sound of her sister crying.

“ _Lux? Where are we?_ ” She asked turning to her twin, eying the female vampire in the corner with wariness.

“ _I don’t know Lumi…I know Father is dead and the women wanted our magic… I know our masking spell worked…they think we are only doppelgangers and are unworthy to sacrifice_ …” Her twin sister Luxana Kisha Kostova said in the dark.

“ _Do not cry for Father…_ ” She said to her twin, _“Not now, when we are in danger. We morn when we return home.”_

 _“Will the Grandmothers come for us?”_ Luxana asked.

Lumina knew she did not mean her mother and father’s mothers. “ _I don’t think you could stop them. They’ll bring the Aunts and Cousins as well… we are Petrova and they are our family._ ”

“ _We just have to protect ourselves in the meantime…_ ” Luxana said and Lumina wiped her twins tears for her. Luxana’s eyes widened while Lumina was completing her task. “ _They left our wrists bleeding…_ ” She giggled

“ _Absolute idiots…_ ” Lumina giggled back, taking her bleeding wrist and meeting her sisters so their blood mingled.

They began to chant in ancient Greek the word ‘family’ putting their need for protection, their fear of being in great danger. Spirits of many of their ancestors filled their cell.

“ _Good work babies_.” Grandmother Katia said giving them a kiss.

“ _Exactly what girls of three and ten should be doing when they are in danger_.” Grandfather Dmitri said.

“ _Great-grandson, not all young girls are powerful Petrova witches…_ ” Grandfather Koysta laughed before he sniffed the air…” _Balev is near…I thought I killed him properly_.”

“ _Do not take the fun away from Grandfather and Uncle Elya…”_ Grandfather Dmitri said.

“ _There will be plenty left for them when they get here_ …”Grandfather Koysta said before he left the room with a grin on his face.

Many ancestors left the room to guard the door. Only Grandmothers Ona and Katia and Grandfather Dmitri remained.

The vampire stood in the corner of their room looked shocked at what had happened, not understanding the language they were using. Lumina finally looked at her in earnest…she looked like them and Grandmother Katerina.

“The traitor of Petrova blood.” Grandmother Ona spat in English. “Nothing worse than betraying your own family Elena Gilbert. You may not like my Katerina or her immortal family but to lay hands on little girls…to be willing to let your own relatives to be sacrificed as you once were… despicable.”

“ _Grandmother…can we_?” Luxana asked in their native tongue.

Grandmother Ona grinned, “ _Just this one loves. Your mother will be very cross if you spill to much blood before you are even of age…_ ”

Lumina and Luxana grinned at each other and bound hands again. Their magic was stronger together.

The Petrov family was able to have control of all of the elements but they had one they loved to use very much…

” _Burn.”_ They said in ancient Greek, putting all their hate and rage into the word, their wanting retribution for the death of their father, their anger at these people coming after their Grandmothers’ family, for trying to use them as pawns.

As Elena Gilbert was burning alive Lumina looked over to her twin. She saw Lux’s eyes were completely black, and could see her own reflection in her twin’s eyes, hers were black as well.

They really did look like daughters of Hades, did they not?

* * *

**_DAMON SALVATORE_ **

**_Breakroom_ **

**_Abandoned Factory_ **

**_Sofia_ **

**_Bulgaria_ **

**_June 19, 2055_ **

**_Early morning hours_ **

“When did the boss ladies say they’d be back?” Damon asked his friend. They were sitting in what must have some sort of break room at one point drinking, waiting for instructions.

“They said morning. Didn’t exactly give a time…did they seem off to you?” Alaric Saltzman asked, passing the bottle of bourbon back to him after refilling his glass.

“They are crazy witches ‘Ric…their whole deal is being off.” Damon said rolling his eyes.

Ric rolled his eyes in return, “Should one of us go relieve Elena?”

“Naw, let the bitch babysit.” Damon said.

“Spending the last fifty years watching the two of you being on and off has got to be some form of torture.” Ric groaned.

“Glad to be of service.” Damon smirked, “This time I didn’t catch her with my dear brother at least…this time she said something that reminded me of our death. Watching the so-called Kings and Queens torture those people brought a lot about them torturing and killing us. And they made her say and do some horrible things to make it harder on me…at least that’s what she’s been saying…”

“They didn’t?” Ric asked. “Seems their thing…you know what that Aaron freak did to me…”

“No. She said she was just doing what she had to, to survive.” Damon said downing his glass.

Two laughs filled the room and he heard heals on the floor. Ric and Damon stood up at vamp speed when they say who entered the room.

“Traitor Caroline…Wife of the Freak King… How may we be of service.” Damon asked.

They were fucked…Where is Esther and her Mommy?

The Freaks Wife sped to Ric and held him by the neck. “My name is Nadia Petrova. My husband did wrong by you. And because of that you get a painless death for touching my mortal family and committing treason against the crown.”

The woman caressed Alaric’s face and with each touch he looked paler and paler. Damon tried to run to help, having seen what the woman’s touch can do, Barbie Traitor grabbed him and held him in place in front of her, making him watch as Freak’s Wife slowly drained the life from Ric, with a smile on her face.

“Like going to sleep.” She said, kissing Ric’s forehead, making him turn to ash.

Caroline giggled in his ear. “Now what to do with you I wonder…”

“Cara…” Said a stern male voice from the door. “If you are still playing with your food when Isaac and I are done with our prey I will allow your brother to kill him.”

Barbie huffed. “Yes Papa.”

Damon heard a whoosh, and knew he was alone with the two women. Who began to talk and laugh to each other in another language.

“Come on Barbie… We’re old friends.” Damon pleaded. “You’re not like this.”

“I’m not?” Caroline laughed throwing him against the vending machines. “When did you learn about my character Damon? While you were using me as a blood bag? When you were repeatedly raping me? When you tried to kill me many times? When you were verbally abusive to me?”

Shit. He’d forgotten he did that to her. He did that to so many after all. That explained some of his torment in the afterlife.

He looked toward the exit and saw that the Freaks Wife was blocking it. If he got out of Caroline’s hold, he’d still have to deal with that one.

Caroline started tearing into his throat on each side with her fangs. Then she murmured something under her breath in a language he didn’t understand.

He felt so much pain at those words and felt his blood flowing out of his body through the wounds in his neck quickly, it felt like his veins were on fire…soon he felt like he was in a dessert and his heart slowed.

He’d never felt so much pain in any of his lives.

Caroline then put her had through his chest and yanked.

And with that motion his second life ended.

* * *

**_TYLER LOCKWOOD_ **

**_Warehouse_ **

**_Abandoned Factory_ **

**_Sofia_ **

**_Bulgaria_ **

**_June 19, 2055_ **

**_Early morning hours_ **

He could wait for Esther to return so he could take the immortality from the Mikealsons. They all deserved to die. They were a curse on this earth.

He couldn’t wait to get his hands on Hayley and Caroline. Those bitches were the reason he was brought back without a dick. Fucking whores.

Tyler took a peek in his shorts for the umpteenth time since his resurrection. Esther said she could fix him, after they killed her children and their family. Tyler hoped maybe she could grow it back bigger?

He heard a laugh from next to him and looked to see a guy that looked vaguely familiar. “Oh, that’s a bummer mate.” The guy said, “Mum couldn’t give you a new one?”

Tyler straightened. Now he knew whom the guys was … Henrik, the youngest Mikealson sibling.

“Poor dear Tyler.” A voice said from across the room, and then her heard the whoosh of vampire speed, and suddenly Rebekah had him pinned against a nearby wall. “It was lovely seeing you, I wanted this opportunity ages ago! I hope you have an unpleasant afterlife.”

Before he could process the words. Tyler was dead.

* * *

**_JEREEMY GILBERT_ **

**_Men’s Locker Room_ **

**_Abandoned Factory_ **

**_Sofia_ **

**_Bulgaria_ **

**_June 19, 2055_ **

**_Early morning hours_ **

Jeremy couldn’t believe that he and Annabelle were alive again. As soon as Esther resurrected them, Anna turned him into a vampire so when they killed the Mikealsons they could be together forever. They were making out, seizing the opportunity to have some alone time away from her mom and his sister’s watchful eye. The two of them may look like teenagers, but they had existed so long. They could make their own decisions.

“Young love…” someone said, causing Jeremy and Annabelle to jump and see the two young women leaning against the lockers observing them. “Such a shame it has to end…” the blonde one said.

She murmured something in a language he didn’t know and he was just so overcome with his love for Annabelle, he couldn’t think straight. It was like he was paralyzed by his feelings.

Then the darker haired, older girl walked towards them, Jeremy noticed Anna looked paralyzed too, like she couldn’t take her eyes off him.

When the girl placed a hand on each of them Jeremy felt a painful rip.

And his second shot at life was done.

* * *

**_PEARL ZHU_ **

**_Women’s Locker Room_ **

**_Abandoned Factory_ **

**_Sofia_ **

**_Bulgaria_ **

**_June 19, 2055_ **

**_Early morning hours_ **

Pearl was having a fantastic time getting to know the warlock Gregor. He had a deep hatred for his ex-lover Nadia Petrova. Said she was a whore that had the whole village ostracize him because she got pregnant with another man and claimed Gregor to be the father. The woman sounded as horrid as her mother.

“Oh dear… you actual believe this creatures lies?” Came a male voice rushing in the room.

A tall blonde man stood in front of them accompanied by a small woman.

“He took my niece’s maidenhood after telling pretty lies of a future and them left her when she was pregnant with his son. She was but fifteen! That’s the truth.” The woman said.

Pearl looked to Gregor in question; her companion was glaring at the blonde man.

“How are my leftovers King Aaron?” Gregor said and in the instant the King grabbed Gregor and snapped his neck.

The woman looked to Pearl who was in shock and started backing away. “We can make this painless or painful. It's your choice how to die…”

Pearl ran to the door but the blonde man caught her. “I suppose she chooses painful Natalia.”

The woman, Natalia giggled. “My favorite!” she exclaimed before muttering something Pearl didn’t understand.

Her blood started to burn and boil, her insides got so hot she felt them liquefy and start to leak out of her orifices. This was horrid! She wished she had just lived her quiet afterlife with her daughter and denied Esther’s ask for assistance.

“Please!” Pearl begged, before her vocal chords went.

The woman broke off a piece of the wooden bench and stabbed Pearl through what was left of her heart.

The pain was gone.

* * *

**_ELIJAH MIKEALSON_ **

**_Factory Floor_ **

**_Abandoned Factory_ **

**_Sofia_ **

**_Bulgaria_ **

**_June 19, 2055_ **

**_Early morning hours_ **

“ _PLEASE! PLEASE! I’M SORRY! PLEASE STOP_!” The creature Balev said for the millionth time.

“ _Are we taking him home Papa_?” Elya asked glaring down at the mess of blood and fluids that would be Casimir Balev if he were whole.

Elijah’s father-in-law had gotten started by the time he and Elya had arrived but Koysta had ceded control of the proceedings to them when the arrived. He stayed and helped to keep the man alive with his magic while they got their vengeance for Katerina and Nadia. They had been at it quite a while, but Elijah was starting to think no amount of torture would make this man be truly sorry. He could sense the deceit in his pleas, he wasn’t genuine.

 _“I do not want your Mama to see his face. Or your sister._ ” Elijah said, “ _I suppose we should end him soon…_ ”

“ _I suppose we shouldn’t waste anymore time with the creature…It does not seem to be leaning its lesson.” Koysta said in disgust._

“ _I want to see my child! That girl is mine!_ ” the creature whimpered.

Koysta kicked the creature for him.

“ _Nadia is and will always be my daughter. She calls me Papa. And you will never meet her._ ” Elijah said sternly.

“ _End him Papa._ ” Elya said using a handkerchief to wipe his hands and face of blood. He admired how alike he and his son were. Now if only he could get the boy to dress like a prince and not a commoner…Elijah still had hoped after all these years. But Isaac would only wear proper attire for balls.

Shame.

Elijah ripped the mortal man’s heart out and ended his miserable existence, then cleaned himself up with his own handkerchief. As he cleaned up his father-in-law burned the body with his magic.

“We should go check on your sisters.” He told his son, “I do want Cara to get her retribution, but I do not want her to get to carried away.”

At that Caroline and Nadia appeared. “I see you don’t need any help here.” Nadia said. “Very efficient work Papa, Elya, Grandfather.”

Elya grinned. “Thank you sister.”

" _Thank you my little Nadia!_ " Koysta boomed, grinning at his granddaughters. " _You girls look lovely today!_ " 

“You children make your way to check on the others. I’ll go see to your Mama.” Elijah instructed.

Surprisingly his children listened.

Elijah focused his hearing and located his other half with his vampire hearing. She was laughing, so he knew she was in no danger.

" _It's time for me to go son. The reason we were summoned has been fulfilled.Tell my daughters I love them._ " Koysta said before fading. 

* * *

**_STEFAN SALVATORE_ **

**_Hallway_ **

**_Abandoned Factory_ **

**_Sofia_ **

**_Bulgaria_ **

**_June 19, 2055_ **

**_Early morning hours_ **

He had dozed off down the main hall, near the offices in case Elena called for him. Or one of the girls needed help.

Even in death his brother, Elena and Stefan were locked in a love triangle. It was painful, like a mental torture. Death was supposed to be peaceful.

Stefan hoped that when the ritual was done that both girls survived. Casimir had asked for one, perhaps Esther would let Stefan have the other? They were only thirteen but that would give the girl time to come to love him. He deserved happiness, and he deserved not to share his woman with his brother. Damon could have Elena, and he could have the younger more malleable version.

He woke with a smile on his face that dimmed immediately when he looked toward the offices and saw ghostly figures lining the hall. One male spirit was about six feet from him and glaring at him.

Suddenly the whoosh of vampire sped sounded and Stefan looked up and saw Elena glaring at him.

“Elena…what’s going on?” Stefan asked.

Elena lifted him up by his neck and pinned him to the wall.

“Guess again.” Elena grinned.

Shit. “Katherine.”

“Show some respect Stefan. You know I’m Queen Katerina now.” Katherine sighed and looked to the spirit. “Grandfather Vladimir…how should he die?”

“Bloody.” The spirit said. “He has vile intentions towards our twins. His mind is disgusting.”

“Does he now?” Katerina said with a grin, “You have vile intentions towards children Stefan? Well you get to see what happens when you even think about harming a child in such a way. Never mind that said children are my descendents, my family.”

She muttered something and let go of him. Suddenly he was on fire, and he couldn’t move, he was rooted in place.

“Beautiful spell work Granddaughter.” The spirit said.

All the spirits in the hall made their way over to him and laughed with Katherine as he burned to death.

He was relieved when the moment of death came.

* * *

**_LUXANA KISHA KOSTOVA_ **

**_Hallway_ **

**_Abandoned Factory_ **

**_Sofia_ **

**_Bulgaria_ **

**_June 18, 2055_ **

Grandmother Ona had grinned and told them they were safe, Grandmother Katerina was here. “ _It’s time for us to go, leave the room and go to her…”_

They waved goodbye to the spirits of their family and made their way to the hall to see the other spirits disappearing too, leaving only a laughing Grandmother Katerina and a burning corpse.

 _“Grandmamma!”_ They both yelled running to the safety of her arms.

“ _My girls!”_ She said with a smile as she wrapped each of them in an embrace.

 _“We knew you’d save us!”_ Lumina said.

“ _Always girls. We’re family_.” Grandmother said.

“ _Did you see our spell? We summoned the ancestors to protect us_!” Luxana informed.

“ _It was very impressive. I can't wait to see your magic grow loves_!” Grandmother said giving them a kiss on their heads.

Then Grandfather Elijah arrived. “ _Everything okay here_?”

Grandmother nodded and they broke their embrace but they still each held a hand of Grandmother's.

“ _Can we go home now_?”

“ _Yes loves, your Grandmother Nadia and Cousin Sonia will take you home. I’m going to stay and clean up this mess with the others_ …”

Lumina and Luxana protested. They wanted to spend time with more of the family! They were also scared they would be taken again.

“ _We will all join you later. We will spend time with you all, attend your fathers burial, and fortify the Village of Petrov’s defenses so this cant happen again…_ ” Grandmother explained.

Luxana began to cry again at mention of her father’s death.

“ _I’m sorry about what happened_.” Grandmother said kissing them both again before leading them out of their prison. “ _I promise that those behind this will be eliminated._ ”

 _“We killed the one that looked like us and you_.” Lumina said, “ _I don’t understand how a Petrova could turn on her own family like this…I think that’s how they got past our defenses…Elena’s blood._ ”

“ _She didn’t grow up a Petrova, she doesn’t understand our bond_.” Grandmother explained.

They were silent until they reached the vehicle. Grandmother Nadia and Cousin Sonia were already in the vehicle. They said their farewell to Grandmother and Grandfather and got into the vehicle.

They were going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret the storyline this series had for Alaric so bad. Like Marcel,his character got so much more interesting and better since I started this story. But I couldn't find a way to keep him around that made even a small bit of sense. 
> 
> I'm trying to move this story along, shooting for two updates a week until I can finish. I'm thinking this story may be approximately 15 chapters? However long it is it will probably be the last fic in this series unless I come up with a really good idea for another one.


	8. I Got All I Need When I Got You And I...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a brief break from the nastiness of war, and a reminder of the importance of family and love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was meant to be longer, and you were meant to hear from more second gen mikealsons but I had life troubles... and then I got a little too obsessed with Cursed and was trying to prevent writing something in that fandom...so I decided to introduce cursed into this fic a bit with a new character that i'm thinking is played by Katherine Langford.
> 
> The title of this chapter is from Jessie J's 'Flashlight'. I think it's a really sweet song.

**Always and Forever, The Original Family**

**Chapter 7: I Got All I Need When I Got You And I... _  
  
_**

**_ERIK FINN MIKEALSON_ **

**_Second Floor Family Room_ **

**_West Wing of Mikealson Castle_ **

**_Mikealson Island_ **

**_South Pacific_ **

**_June 22, 2055_ **

Mother and Father had chastised him yesterday; saying that this conversation was long overdue and his feelings were not going away. They said he had to do the respectful thing and ask permission to court her from her parents before actually courting the woman he couldn’t get out of his head no matter how much he tried.

If her Father and brother didn’t kill him for asking to court her, her mother, sisters and herself would certainly try for the offense of asking her parents permission. Having centuries old parents with outdated thinkings about respect and how these things were done was a pain in the ass.

Mother and Father accompanied him for back up.

The Marshall-Mikealson branch of the family was all gathered in the family room on the second floor laughing and talking. The conversation stopped when he entered and his parents, who were steps behind him and Mother cleared her throat for attention.

“The room is yours son.” Father said with a grin.

Erik took a deep breath. “Uncle Nik, Aunt Hayley. I’ve come to ask permission to court Mererid. I’ve grown quite infatuated with her over the past few years and if she’ll have me I think I would be the best suitor she’s had to date.”

_Hopefully her last…_

Mererid and her sisters growled, Marcellus laughed, Aunt Hayley rolled her eyes with a grin and Uncle Nik simply turned to his eldest daughter… “Mererid, I know you find his respect for family tradition objectionable, but other that that, would you consider Erik as a suitor?”

Mererid, who had stopped growling, had a smirk on her face and shook her head. “Erik, I asked you not to do this!”

“It’s the right thing to do love. I’ll not be sneaking about without our family’s blessing. I am not some cheap thing to be taken advantage of in the shadows.” Erik said in defense.

Aunt Hayley was laughing outright, as was his Mother. Marcellus wasn’t fairing much better. Ingrid, Astrid and Sigrid were no longer growling…so that was progress.

“See Niklaus, it’s your child that is trying to corrupt mine.” Father said with a sigh.

“Obviously, she’s not been very successful at it.” Uncle Nik laughed. “I give you permission to court Mererid, provided she wishes it of course.”

All eyes turned to Mererid who rushed to Erik and jumped into his arms.

He sighed into her embrace, relishing in her scent and the way she felt in his arms. It was Nirvana.

“I suppose you are right. It is much better to not be sneaking around.” She whispered in his ear.

“What was that love? I’m not sure everyone heard you? I believe you said I was right?” Erik stage-whispered back.

His response was a swift kick in the family jewels by his love… which he supposed he deserved for rubbing it in.

Gods he loved this woman.

* * *

_**ELYA ISAAC PETROV MIKEALSON** _

**_Village of Petrov_ **

**_Bulgaria_ **

**_June 22, 2055_ **

It was rare that he got to spend time with his sisters without them also acting like his aunts or without other family members around. Moments with just his sisters and parents were cherished greatly.

He was lying in the grass with Cara and Nadia, enjoying the sun. They would leave their home away from home in this evening and return to their island. The rest of their family was helping their human family finish fortifying the village’s defenses and setting up portals to Mikleason Island as escape routes around the property in case they are needed. Mama and Papa were across the field disassembling their temporary lodging.

The Mikealsons had been living in _tents_ , medieval tents, for the past few days. And although the lodgings were made comfortable enough with magic Elya could not wait until they had their homes rebuilt here. Sharing a tent with his nieces was not a fun time at all.

Cara sighed and held him tighter. “When are you going to tell Mama and Papa?”

“Tell them what?” Elya said, confused.

Nadia snorted, and elbowed him. “Brother, do not lie to us. We’re your sisters. Even if Cara wasn’t the magical descendent of Aphrodite we could tell you’re in love. Also I sense that you’re magically concealing something on your ring finger.”

Cara hit him. “Married Elya! Honestly Mama’s heart broke when Nadia eloped but at least she was present, you didn’t even bother to tell her?”

Elya felt ashamed. “No one was there. It was a spur of the moment thing. Her Gran was going on about a coming out ball for her and seeing what kind of alliances could be made and we both panicked. We did it last month on her birthday.”

“Have you talked to her since?” Cara asked.

“Not much, I was going to tell Mama and Papa on our separation time here and then see if they would go meet her family officially and we could bring her home. But then Esther happened. All plans went out the window.” Elya said, “Now it's been too long. And phone calls aren’t enough. I want her by my side but it's to dangerous right now.”

“Oh so you don’t know that you’ve made me an Auntie again do you?” Cara said with a grin.

Elya’s heart stopped. His wife was pregnant? He believed the truth of it. Cara and Bekah were both of fertility goddess lines; they would sense the new additions to the family the quickest.

Cara started laughing. “Your face!”

Elya decided to pounce on Cara and begin tickling her. He was so overjoyed he could talk at the moment. Nadia joined in.

“Papa! Mama! Make them stop tickling me!” Cara squealed.

It took a moment to hear Mama’s response “Elya! Nadia! Leave Cara alone darlings… wouldn’t your father make a better target?”

In a flash they all rushed over to tackle Papa and he laughed with them for a moment and then broke it up.

“Now son, are you going to tell us what you and your sisters were whispering about over there…” Papa asked.

Elya sighed; best get it all out then. “Mama, Papa. I did something rash about a month ago. I was going to tell you when you returned from Shanghai but… I married my love on her seventeenth birthday in front of her ancestors. Her parents don’t know yet. But, Cara has informed me my love is with child.”

His Mama, who he fully expected to be yelling at him, was silent as she waved her hand at his left hand to reveal the magical tattoo of his beloved's name around is wedding finger. She let out a sob when she saw the name.

Elya’s heart broke, he never meant to make Mama this upset. “Mama I…”

“We’re disappointed son,” Papa said. “We knew the match was coming since the day you were born, we even knew this moment was coming. Your grandfather had a blood vision of this day when your Mama was young, and your Mama and I shared one of this revelation on your birth date. We just wish it could have been different.”

“But it was destiny.” Mama finally said, leaning over to Elya and pushing the hair from his eyes, “And that’s something you cannot fight no matter what. I am glad you found her love, she is a good match.”

“We’ll have a vow renewal when this is all over Mama.” Elya promised.

“I don’t know if that will be so son. Delphine won't want to have a big wedding while she’s carrying triplets, it's hard work.” Mama said with a grin.

Elya’s heart nearly stopped. “TRIPLETS!”

“I was distressed when Bekah told me of her vision of three little Petrov babies too! But don’t worry Aaron and I finished re-working his immortality spell a few years ago, the eight biological Mikealsons a generation, and only three generations a bloodline is moot now. It was a difficult work around but we completed it just in time for the next generation to start!” Mama said with glee as Cara and Nadia began to laugh.

“And Niklaus and I are already looking into expanding the West Wing. So there will be plenty of room for your brood son. The more Grandchildren the merrier as far as your mother and I are concerned.” Papa added.

Elya wasn’t thinking about any of those things he was just thinking about his little vulnerable _mortal_ wife, who was half a world away from him carrying _three_ Petrov-Mikealson’s not to mention the eccentricities that came from her family. He needed to fetch her now…Grandmother and Great-Grandmother would trace his magic to his children if they even thought of that. She wasn’t safe in hiding anymore.

“I need to….” Elya began.

“Go find Sonia.” Nadia said, patting him on the shoulder. “She’ll get you to New Orleans and home quickly. Just remind her to come back for us? I don’t fancy having travelling in a jet now that my child isn’t afraid of her powers.”

Elya sped off to find his niece.

* * *

**Deveroux Family Timeline 2012-2055**

_2015_

Lady Sophie Deveroux , Elder of the French Quarter Coven of New Orleans marries Vincent Griffith of the Treme Coven of New Orleans.

_2016_

Lady Deveroux and Mr Griffith welcome their children Jane-Ann Marie Deveroux-Griffith, Jacob James Deveroux-Griffith, and Lucas Andre Deveroux-Griffith.

_2020_

Davina Claire Deveroux marries Kaleb Wesphall of the Gentilly Coven of New Orleans. The couple welcomes their triplets Florine, Faustine and Francine Westphall a mere month after the wedding.

_2021_

Moniquie Deveroux marries Jean-Paul LaRue of the Garden District Coven of New Orleans

_2023_

Heloise Jane LaRue is born to Monique and Jean-Paul LaRue.

_2026_

Eloise Claire Deveroux marries Robert Babineux of the Algiers Coven of New Orleans.

_2028_

Odette Ann LaRue is born to Monique and Jen-Paul LaRue

_2030_

Rochelle Babineux is born to Eloise Deveroux and Robert Babineux.

_2032_

Lisette Babineux born to Eloise Deveruox and Robert Babineux.

_2033_

Vivienne Babineux born to Eloise Deroux and Robert Babineux.

_2035_

Jane-Ann Deveroux marries Henri Garnier of the Ninth Ward Coven of New Orleans.

_2036_

Giselle Garnier born to Jane-Ann Deveroux and Hernri Garnier

_2037_

Corinne Garnier Born to Jane-Ann Deveroux and Hernri Garnier

_2038_

Delphine Sophie LaRue is born to Monique and Jean-Paul LaRue.

Apolline Garnier is born to Jane-Ann Deveroux and Hernri Garnier

_2045_

Lady Deveroux retires as Lady of New Orleans; Eloise Deveroux is the new Lady of New Orleans

* * *

**_DELPHINE SOPHIE MIKEALSON_ **

**_Deveroux Mansion_ **

**_New Orleans, Louisiana_ **

**_United States_ **

**_June 22, 2055_ **

It was a big gathering. The whole family was present. And Grand-mere was looking at her with _that look_ on her face.

_I’m the granddaughter of Sophie Deveroux, the first Lady of New Orleans. I’m no chicken… Mom and Dad are going to be so pissed though…_

Delphine knew the whole family felt it on some level or another. All her aunts, uncles, siblings and cousins had given her sad looks since her seventeenth birthday/wedding night. They felt her magic leave the coven, the family. They felt that she had pledged herself and her children’s magic to another coven; they just didn’t know which one. Honestly, she just wanted a little more time to be Delphine LaRue. But the baby inside her had other plans.

She had confirmed it with a test this morning, she and Elya had made life on their wedding night. Their first time had been the charm indeed. But that did change the tentative plans they had made over the past few weeks. They had hoped that she would be safe with her family while his battled, but that was not to be the case now. She carried a Mikealson now that could be a threat or a weapon to Esther.

Delphine had no magic any longer, not since that night. The ancestors would no longer listen to her call since she was no longer a part of their coven. She still had her abilities to control water and earth but without the ancestors’ helping help to control it she couldn’t exactly rely on those abilities. She couldn’t protect her children on her own.

Granddad rapped his cane on the table, brining the dining room to a hush. “I believe Delphine is finally ready to tell us her secret.”

They all stared at her expectantly. Well it was now or never wasn’t it? “I married Elya Mikealson on my birthday and I carry his child now.”

A few of her cousins started passing money back and forth. It seems she was the subject of one of their betting pools. Her sisters dropped their cutlery. Her uncles and aunts looked at her in shock, Granddad had dropped his cane and Grand-mere was grinning at her.

Mom and Dad were crying, they got out of their seats and ran to embrace her. She had been their surprise baby, after ten years of trying they became pregnant with her. Her elder sisters were ten and fifteen years older than her (and were married and had daughters of their own) but she was their baby. She knew this was hard for them.

“You know that they’ll make you immortal, and you have to watch as we all lead mortal lives…” Grand-mere said. “You cannot save us from our life path Del, this is yours and I respect it but you have to be strong.”

Mom and Dad squeezed her tighter and Delphine began to cry. She knew that of course but its why she wanted to stay for a little longer, just be apart of the family for a bit more time. She would have all the time in the world, but her family wouldn’t.

“She can’t be a Mikealson!” Aunt Eloise said in panic. “Del! There is a secret that you don’t know… things they have done that cannot be forgiven!”

“Calm down Ellie.” Granddad said, “We already know about Marcellus’ resurrection.”

“I’m not happy about it.” Mom said, “A lot of us are pissed at it. But we won’t object to their rule Ellie, don’t worry.”

“As long as he isn’t unsupervised in this city, and we aren’t forced to be civil to him when we visit Del, I think it will be okay.” Grand-mere said

“We don’t forgive him for his crimes,” Aunt Davina said, “But we will not risk the lives of Deveroux witches because of the one Mikealson we hate. You’ll never have to choose between your birth family and the one you married into Delphine. We wont ever put you in the position that Inara Mikealson was put in.”

Delphine sighed and buried herself into her father’s chest. She remembered the day before Lucien Castle’s tribunal, where Queen Freya and Inara pledged their love for each other in front of the world and Inara swore off all ties with her father and proclaimed that she and her son were Mikealsons now. That was a heartbreaking scene to watch. Delphine knew that she would have to watch her family die when she married her love, but she never wanted to renounce them or watch them die in a bloody public fashion.

“You know that you carry three children right?” Grand-mere asked.

Delphine stilled. “No.”

Mother laughed. “You are the third child, he’s the third child…”

“Not to mention the wedding gift my birth coven bestowed on this family.” Granddad said reminding them all, “For this family to have children in multiples of three for the next three generations. You’re only the second generation Del.”

Delphine had forgotten about that blessing that the Treme Coven had gifted their family to help build up the French Quarter Covens numbers…

“Oh so this is your doing then Delly!” Elya said as he and Sonia entered the dining room. “I was sure it was Leif’s doing! Wanting to bug Uncle Nik with more Petrov in the family.”

Her husband made his way over with a grin and waved his hand, undoing the concealment spell on her ring finger that showed his name encircling her finger.

Mom wiped her tears and snorted as she shook her head. “You did _that_ binding ceremony as a virgin and expected not to get pregnant? _Delphine_ …”

“Moe, leave the girl alone.” Dad said, before glaring at Elya. “Take care of them.” He said before letting go of her and passing her to Elya.

“I certainly will Mr. LaRue.” Her husband said before taking her into his arms. “Delly, my sweet wife…I know you wanted more time with your family…but if Cara and Auntie Bex sense our bond and our children then it will be no time at all before my Grandmother does.”

Delphine nodded, she understood. Esther was a psycho bitch. “I know. But I can come back and visit? And my family…they’ll be safe from her?”

Elya looked to Sonia who was speaking another language… “Sonny is erasing the magical signatures of all four of you as we speak and putting an extra bit of protection on this home. She just developed this for my mother’s mortal family so they will be safe from Esther.”

“Uncle. Do not call me Sonny!” Sonia growled.

“My apologizes Sonny.” Elya grinned. “Delly, say your goodbyes for now. We should get you all to safety as soon as possible.”

Delphine nodded, and made her way around the room saying goodbye to each family member individually, noting that her sisters had disappeared.

Heloise and Odette ran into the room as she was saying goodbye to her parents again. Ode threw a duffel bag at Elya’s head and they both threw themselves into the hug with their parents.

“We’ll miss you baby sister.” Heloise said.

“Terribly so.” Odette said, “We packed you a few things from your room for you. But we will be visiting soon.”

“Remember, he may be a Mikealson, but you’re a Deveroux.” Heloise reminded.”If he gets to sassy drown him or bury him. He’s immortal…He’ll live.”

Delphine laughed, breaking the embrace and drying her tears. She did need the reminder though. She may be marrying into a powerful family but she also came from a powerful family. Her new surname may strike fear in the hearts of supernaturals the world over, but her birth family was well loved everywhere and powerful because of her Grand-mere and Auntie’s generous rule.

Elya looked put out as she took his hand and they made their way to the portal that Sonia was opening up. “You don’t plan on drowning or burying me do you dear wife?”

Delphine grinned up at him. “I wouldn’t worry to much about it husband. You can survive any punishment I dish out. You're immortal.” She said before grabbing her bag from him and entering the portal Sonia stepped through.

When they arrived in the foyer of Mikealson Castle she heard the laughter of her family on the other side, Elya’s face must have been priceless.

He stepped through a moment later. “That wasn’t a ‘no’ Delly.” He said as the portal closed.

“Rule number one to not feel my wrath. Stop calling me Delly.” She said.

The look her husband gave her was absolutely sinful. “Your giving me rules now love? I could think of a few for you…”

“Ew stop!” Sonia said, “Get a room and throw up a privacy spell Uncle! I do not want to hear those thoughts you just thought ever again!” She said before opening another portal.

“What did you do to the telepath husband?” Delphine said with a laugh.

He picked her up and they sped off. “Lets go to our room and reunite before we go over marriage rules.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Kaleb Westfall isnt Daniel Sharman in this fic bc I think Elya would look a lot like him and Elya isnt a doppelganger. Can you guys tell which ship I'm shipping in the cursed fandom??
> 
> I'll try to make the next chapter less blood and death as well. Then we'll start winding down the story. :(
> 
> BTW there are more Deveroux's then listed, I just listed the children born to Sophie and her daughters. It really isnt important to remember all the names listed, I just wanted to give you some background on what was happening with the Deveroux family since we left them in "This is us..."


	9. Family Above All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one harms a Mikealson but a Mikealson and lives; and Mikealsons only quarrel with family members that can defend themselves. Family above all, always and forever; there is no bond greater than that of family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another fluffy chapter before we get back to business.

**Always and Forever, The Original Family**

**Chapter 8: Family Above All**

**_SONIA TYRA PETROVA MIKEALSON_ **

**_Dining Room_ **

**_Mikealson Castle_ **

**_Mikealson Island_ **

**_South Pacific_ **

**_United States_ **

**_June 24, 2055_ **

Aunt Delphine was integrating into the family quite nicely. But Sonia could sense the girl’s thoughts, she would never truly feel safe as a Mikealson until she was able to control her powers and protect her children, and until she settled up with Marcel for the murder of her biological grandmother.

And honestly, Marcellus had yet to be punished for his treatment of Emma. Ingrid had been thinking about it but she was to afraid of harming her brother. But Marcellus had to learn that the golden rule of being a Mikealson.

_No one harms a Mikealson but a Mikealson and lives; and Mikealsons only quarrel with family members that can defend themselves. Family above all, always and forever; there is no bond greater than that of family._

Ever since they rescued their parents, she had gotten a little more comfortable with using her magic. Had even discovered the useful abilities to create portals to travel through. Papa was right, she needn’t worry about using her powers irresponsibly, using them only helped her feel more in control of them.

As the meal was winding down, Sonia saw what she needed to do; something that would solve the problem of Delphine not feeling like a Mikealson, and of Marcellus’ punishment.

Sonia looked to Papa, still needing some guidance of right and wrong. ‘ _Wonderful idea Sonia._ ’ He responded in her mind.

Sonia took a knife and sped over to Delphine, cutting her newest aunt’s palm and her own, before most noticed what she was doing. She untied their palms in an old spell that would occur when a new coven member came to the family through marriage. Most witch covens have a similar spell but the Traveler version needed fresh blood of the line of the patriarch or matriarch. Since they all were of Grandmmama’s line it didn’t matter who did the spell.

“ _You are now a Petrova.”_ She said in Bulgarian, English, and in the language of the ancients. She put all the feelings of family and unity into the spell. Her desire for Delphine to feel the bond as well. The need for Delphine to have access to the Petrov line, ancestors and magic so she could anchor her own abilities and unlock her full potential.

The dining hall was silent as the spell finished. Delphine looked at her palm as it healed and grinned, jumping into Sonia’s arms for an embrace. “Thank you Sonia.” She said.

“Yes, thank you Sonny.” Elya said, breaking the embrace “But next time a bit of warning is required before you accost my wife.”

Sonia rolled her eyes, still looking at Delphine. “You can do what you were thinking about now. And more.”

Marcel ran from the room, and a rush of air took a laughing Delphine after him.

“It seems like she can control the element of air as well now.” Grandpapa said with a grin.

“And you can bet she can control fire as well. We Petrova love our fire.” Grandmama said with her eyes dancing in glee.

Marcellus’ sisters and parents had followed after he and Delphine, Sonia and the rest of the Petrova followed.

They came upon the Marshall-Mikaelsons trying to uncover a large mound of dirt, but the dirt would not move for them. Delphine was standing over them laughing. Uncle Nik was glaring at Delphine like if she weren’t pregnant he would very much like her to feel his wrath.

“Delphine, perhaps a minute buried alive is enough of a scare?” Mama suggested.

“He killed my Grandmother. But he is family now so I left the spell to expire after two minutes.” Delphine said, “one minute for my Grandmother, thirty seconds for his betrayal of my aunt, thirty seconds for his betrayal of this family.”

The Marshal-Mikaelsons stopped digging at that news and they all waited, soon joined by the remainder of the family.

Marcellus rose from the dirt after the two minutes expired weeping. “I’m so sorry. To all of you. I’ll never betray or hurt any of you again.” He said throwing himself into his father’s arms.

Delphine nodded. “Forgiven. Never forgotten.” She said.

“Forgiven my son.” Uncle Nik said.

“Forgiven.” Uncle Henrik and Aunt Nat said, holding their daughter.

“Can I play in the dirt too?” Declan asked

All the Mikaelson’s laughed.

* * *

**_FREYA MIKEALSON_ **

**_Fifth Floor_ **

**_West Wing of Mikealson Castle_ **

**_Mikealson Island_ **

**_South Pacific_ **

**_United States_ **

**_June 25, 2055_ **

She and her siblings were put in charge of the remodel of the home, their first task was making the fifth floor larger and attach it by staircase to the rest of the West Wing. She and Aaron were doing most of the work laughing as Niklaus and Finn used wooden planks as swords in a duel against Henrik and Elijah. Rebekah and Kol had been helping Freya and Aaron but they quickly devolved into a fistfight over the floor plan.

“Our siblings are utterly ridiculous.” She huffed to her older brother.

“They always have been sister dear.” He replied.

“Freya, Aaron, have some fun with us!” Rebekah said in glee after she pinned Kol.

“Sister dear, our eldest siblings are the biggest sticks in the mud. Even Finn is more fun than they are.” Kol growled, reversing the pin and putting Bekah in a headlock.

Freya and Aaron looked at each other and nodded before using magic to throw Kol out of the window.

“If we are going to horse around, we shall do so outdoors.” Aaron explained to their shocked siblings.

Laughter filled the space as her siblings threw themselves out of the window to continue their fun outdoors. Freya and Aaron were the last to leave, when they landed they joined the ongoing brawl in glee. It was lovely to have some sibling bonding that didn’t involve torture every once in awhile.

Freya glanced up to see Father in his rocker on the back porch with her son on his lap, looking up from his book and grinning at the sight of them.

This is what mattered. This bond was everything. These moments were important. This life they had built was amazing. They would do everything to protect it.

* * *

**_INARA MIKEALSON_ **

**_Fourth Floor Study_ **

**_West Wing of Mikealson Castle_ **

**_Mikealson Island_ **

**_South Pacific_ **

**_United States_ **

**_June 25, 2055_ **

All of her sisters-in law looked up upon hearing the rukus upstairs. But none of them looked concerned when they heard the breaking window and saw a body fall. And none of them batted an eye when more bodies fell.

“At least they are taking it outside.” Bonnie sighed looking up from her computer. “I knew we should have been the ones to oversee the addition.”

“And let Niklaus have a hand in the supplies needed for the month?” Katerina huffed. “Do you remember March of 2035 at all Bon-Bon?”

There was a groan in the room. Inara didn’t know what happened in March 2035, but she had a feeling it had to do with the large armory that they had in the basement. The Mikealsons had enough weapons to wage war for centuries and not have to be hands on.

Apparently the Mikealsons had supplies delivered to one of their residences each month and a plane with a few Mikealsons would pick the items up from the residence and resupply the island. This month it was to all be delivered to the New Orleans compound so the rest of Delphine’s belongings would be collected. Katerina was shopping for nursery supplies, and a few new outfits for her daughter in law, Inara was shopping for things for herself, Zachary and Declan and arranging transport of some of their things from New York, Natalia was purchasing new items for her daughter, Caroline was arranging for a supply of blood, Hayley was in charge of groceries, Sage had a list of toiletries everyone needed, Nadia had a list of clothing each of the other family members wanted to replace after they had been ruined by the bloody tortures of the past few weeks, and Bonnie was arranging for some obscure ingredients needed for certain protection spells and for the upcoming battle.

It felt odd to feel so close with this family when she had only been apart of them for a few weeks. And it hurt so much to have to renounce her father and watch him die, but she had to hold onto her love for Freya and the memory of her own family.

Father had never been a great Father, and his love was always conditional. He would always insist that Tristan de Martel killed all of his previous children but her Father was a prolific journaler, she knew that he killed the ones that proved to be not useful and would just start over with another human child until that one was a disappointment.

Inara always had to be the best, always had to be smart and strong. She had to make the inventions she made so she could be useful; she had to be so good at making fake identifications for vampires because it made her father proud at how useful his child was. The more prestige she brought to her father, the more he cared about her, and the less likely he was to kill her.

Befriending Freya all those years ago was the first choice she made for herself. Father couldn’t protest her life in New York City or her work at Haven because it brought more prestige onto him being Queen Freya’s friend. Falling in love with Freya was the last thing she wanted to do, because her Father would want to exploit it, so she kept those feelings buried for decades.

But loving Freya was as natural as breathing. She loved Freya for years, and always to afraid to tell her, but after Freya had mourned Soren and Ansel, she confessed her feelings for Inara, and they had been unable to be apart for long since. There wasn’t really a choice to make when it came to choosing a family that would love you unconditionally, and a man who loved you but would kill you or your son if you were found lacking. It hurt to see Father die, but it was necessary now.

“Inara?” Natalia said, breaking her thoughts. “Are you alright dear?”

Inara shook her head. “So much has changed…”

They all nodded. “Being a Mikealson does take some adjusting.” Bonnie said.

“But we are here for you if wish to talk.” Sage added.

“We’re sisters now.” Hayley said, “And we tend to have our little ‘I married a Mikaelson’ support group here every few days. We will never judge you, we will always listen and give advice.”

Nadia stood up, holding little Emma and handing her to Inara. “Here hold my cousin. She’s a happy little girl, she will help you feel better.”

Inara took the giggling girl and smiled at her. It was hard to feel upset with a child smiling up at you with such joy. “Aut Rah!” The girl cried.

“That’s right. I’m Aunt Inara.” Inara said to the girl holding her close.

This is why the Mikaelson fought to keep what was theirs; their family was the most important thing to them. It was not a family where you had to be the best or die; it was a family of unconditional love and loyalty.

* * *

**_ASTRID JOY MIKEALSON_ **

**_Playroom_ **

**_West Wing of Mikealson Castle_ **

**_Mikealson Island_ **

**_South Pacific_ **

**_United States_ **

**_June 24, 2055_ **

Astrid was curled up on a sofa with Lynnie and Grace listening to the ruckus that was the playroom.

Elya, Leif, Alec and Hope were playing some racing video game and loudly insulting one another; Erik and Faith were getting to know Delphine while sitting at the old study table and occasionally stopping for Erik or Delphine to help Sonia with a tracking spell for Esther and her mother, and Zachary and Marcellus were playing chess at the coffee table.

“Would you like to play a game as well?” Lynnie asked them.

“So you can cheat again?” Astrid huffed. “Lynnie, my dear best friend, I was not born yesterday.”

Lynnea giggled. “Sore loser. Just like your elder sisters. Sigrid, don’t follow in their footsteps.”

Faith and Hope stopped their activities to flip Lynnea off, before returning to their activities.

Astrid growled and rolled her eyes. “Perhaps a film? You haven’t been able to ruin the cinema yet with your abilities…”

Lynnea nodded.

No sooner had they agreed then Hope unplugged the game because Leif had taken the lead, and Marcellus tipped over the board because Zachary was about to checkmate.

“Perhaps you all should join us in watching a film?” Grace asked the room, already sensing a brawl brewing.

“Excellent idea!” Erik said, “First one to the theater gets to pick.” He finished before speeding out of the room.

At that, they all used their abilities to rush to the room only to find Delphine scrolling through their digital library. Elya was laughing and congratulating his wife on her win while heckling his cousins.

They all settled themselves in on the various sofas Astrid took the large one and cuddled up with Hope, Grace and Marcie; Faith was cuddled up with Erik and they shared their sofa with Delphine and Elya; Leif, Alec and Sonia were behind them and sounded like they were fighting for space but all were to stubborn to move and Lynnie and Zach were cuddled up on their own sofa.

As the film started Astrid heard Mikeal and Declan join and settle in, followed closely by Dad and his siblings, Mom, her aunts and Emma joined moments later with popcorn and beverages for everyone. The entire Mikealson family settled in for the night to enjoy a film.


	10. The Brutal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had some writers block... I think I have it figured out now!

**Always and Forever, The Original Family**

**Chapter 9: The Brutal**

**_MAGNAR THE BRUTAL_ **

**_Guest Room_ **

**_East Wing of Mikealson Castle_ **

**_Mikealson Island_ **

**_South Pacific_ **

**_June 26, 2055_ **

When his brutish grandchildren and great-grandchildren ripped him from the afterlife many days ago, he expected some torture, some fanfare, and some fun. They had to have gotten some of his personality after all. But alas, it seemed that they reserved the torture for their enemies, and he may not feel loving towards them, but they were aligned in their goals. They hated Magnar’s concubine and the bastard daughters she bore him more than he himself did.

By the time in his life that he had raided Bryndis’ village and took her as a prize he already had a wife and the woman had bore him many sons. His wife had perished during the most recent pregnancy so he needed a replacement. Bryndis was beautiful and powerful; she could ensure that he and his sons were always successful on the battlefield and warm his bed at night. It was perfect. He had a witch bind the woman’s power and power of any of her offspring to him; they wouldn’t be able to perform magic while he was alive unless he willed it. It was the perfect arrangement. He didn’t even mind she bore him Dahlia and Esther, two more witches for him to control.

His mistake was not passing the binding onto his eldest son before his death, he grew sentimental in his old age and figured that twenty years in binding to him was enough, and released them. He didn’t know at the time but Bryndis had poisoned him, causing his death. And upon his death she and her daughters ruined the world. Mostly his daughters… Brynidis received her death at the hands of her eldest daughter a few years after his death because she tried to control Dahlia’s power.

Resurrecting him was a brilliant move on the part of his grandchildren and their family. As long as he breathed, Bryndis and Esther could not perform a single spell without his permission. He didn’t know which of them came up with the brilliance but they deserved accolades for it. He suspected it was Erik and Ingrid they looked all to pleased when he confirmed that the binding was active once again.

They weren’t fools enough to trust him to wander about, they locked him in a comfortable and fancy room far away from where they all layed their heads, but he wasn’t in the dungeon, so the arrangement was more than fair. He did wish to go back to the afterlife though, it wasn’t very fun for the first six hundred or so years, but ever since his penance had been served it had been quite peaceful. He preferred it to The Land of The Living, but he realized he could truly rest in peace once his concubine and youngest child were gone from existence.

Someone would come to bring him meals or take some of his blood every once in awhile but other than that he was left alone. He was relieved that they didn’t expect some sort of familial bond, yes they were of his blood but they were also children of his bastard daughter. He cared for the children of his sons, but those with Bryndis’ blood running through their veins as well? That was asking for to much of him.

They promised to send him back where he belonged after their victory, and he believed them. They were to honest these Mikealsons. It was disgusting.

* * *

**_AARON MIKEALSON_ **

**_Private Library_ **

**_West Wing of Mikealson Castle_ **

**_Mikealson Island_ **

**_South Pacific_ **

**_June 29, 2055_ **

Aaron laughed Kol and Niklaus walked into the study fuming. They looked absolutely irritated. Mother and her minions had made their move.

“She’s sabotaged our supply shipment! Does she think that it will end us just because we don’t have clothing and food?” Niklaus yelled.

“She is getting desperate.” Elijah said, “It was as we thought, once she cant use magic she will start to unravel and act rashly…who did she send?”

“Silas and Amara. They’ve been eliminated.” Kol said with a grin.

“Delightful.” Aaron said, “Finn, would you let Erik and the children know that phase two is ready? Bekah would you mind telling our spouses the same?”

Finn nodded and left the library. Bekah huffed but did the same without protest.

“I must say, Erik and Ingrid did come up with a lovely plan.” Freya said, “They show great promise to lead the next generation.”

Aaron and his remaining siblings noted their agreement.

“The raw plan was beautiful, it just needed our polishing really.” Elijah noted.

"We now will strike back against Mother and Grandmother on all fronts. Soon all their allies will be dealt with." Aaron said, "And they will be alone and powerless when we finally strike at them."


	11. You Just Might See A Ghost Tonight…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter before the epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t know how to end this; I’ve been agonizing over it ending at all. But I think its just best to get these last few chapters out the same day to rip it off like a bandaid.
> 
> As of now I have no plans to continue in this verse, I was really trying to think out if I had enough ideas for a second act of this story, but I really don’t. If I get and idea I may return one day, I loved this universe soooo much! This Is Us was my first fic, so it will always be my favorite and I’d like to think I’ve grown so much since I started publishing of FFdotnet...
> 
> So without further ado here is chapter 10, a final character list post 10, and the epilogue.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Always and Forever, The Original Family**

**Chapter 10: “You Just Might See A Ghost Tonight…”**

**_ELYA ISSAC PETROV MIKEALSON_ **

**_Library_ **

**_Salvatore Mansion_ **

**_Mystic Falls, Virginia_ **

**_United States_ **

**_Jun 30, 2055_ **

Elya laughed at the seven shocked expressions when he, Nadia and Aunt Tally entered the room. “What loves? Did you think vampire-witch hybrids were rare or something?”

The Heretics (the names these people came up with for themselves honestly) were some of the many witches that Grandmother had resurrected in her efforts to destroy the family, and now that Grandmother and Great-Grandmother didn’t have any powers, they were trying to fill the power vacuum left.

“That was a nasty bit of magic I sensed you doing just now.” Aunt Tally said to the room, their prey had all huddled into one convenient corner, blocking something from view. “What do you lot got there?”

“Help!” A little voice said, blubbering as if in tears “They keep taking my blood.”

At the voice Elya, Nadia and their aunt sprang into action, and the Heretics quickly died painfully. They had planned on making an event of it, having a bit of family bonding over some torture and curses…but that voice made their plans change.

It was a voice of a young Petrova doppelganger. All of them had heard Lumi and Lux growing up, and Aunt Tally had known Mama so they knew that these Heretics had resurrected one of their bloodline to use the doppelganger magic against them.

What an original idea.

When the bodies were cleared they uncovered a tiny girl, who looked no more that four, if that. She was nude, bleeding and crying. His heart hurt for her pain. Elya took off his jacket to cover her and she covered herself with it, he took her into his arms and kissed her head, unlocking the innate magic of their bloodline so the girl could heal herself.

“What’s your name love?” Aunt Tally asked.

“They kept calling me Elena.” The girl whimpered burying herself in Elya’s chest, “But I don’t remember having a name. I don’t remember anything before them but fire and darkness.”

Elya looked up to his sister and aunt, who were looking down on the girl in shock. This was the Petrova that had grown up away from the family and strayed from her path. All the other doppelgangers had led lives within the love of family but this one had been away from all that and her soul corrupted by vampires.

“Perhaps they gave us a blessing?” Aunt Tally asked, “She can be raised right this time.”

Nadia nodded taking out her phone and sending a text. “Mama or I will raise her as our own. You have Emma and Elya will have three of his own soon.”

“Welcome to the family little Elena.” Aunt Tally said kneeling down and giving the girl a kiss. “I’m your Aunt Natalia.”

“Hello.” Elena said, “Aunt Nat, can I have another name? They called me Elena and they hurt me.”

Nadia’s phone dinged and she smiled before kneeling down with the rest of them and kissing Elena “I’m Nadia, I’m to be your sister. I just texted Mama and Papa and they are working on a new name for you now.”

Elena turned to him, “And who are you to me?”

“I’m your big brother Elya.” He smiled, “We have much more family to meet, would you like to meet them?”

His new little sister smiled brightly. “Yes! You will all keep me safe?”

“And teach you how you can keep yourself safe little one.” Aunt Tally said as they all stood, Elya with Elena still in his arms. “You are a Petrova, you are powerful in your own right.”

At that Sonia and Lynnea jumped through a portal, entirely to clean for having just caused a massacre, to give them a ride home. “Uncle! What did you do?” Sonia yelled.

Lynnea laughed, and ushered them all through the new portal that Sonia made while yelling at him. “It was done when they got here. You can moan about our four year old aunt when we return home.”

“At least today isn’t entirely uneventful,” Sonia sighed as was the last to step through the latest portal and before it closed she threw a ball of fire to the other side so the Salvatore house and Heretics would burn.

“That doesn’t sound at all like you Sonny.” Elya said, setting his little sister down so she could get acquainted with her surroundings.

“Elya, you have no idea what I have been through today. Do not antagonize me.” Sonia sighed, and Elya saw that she was really flustered. Their part of the mission must have had some complications of its own. “I’m going to make some finishing touches on the fifth floor so you and your wife and move and your new sister can be by Grandmamma and Grandpapa. Lyn, can you find some of our old clothes from storage?” Sonia said speeding away.

Lynnea nodded, “I’m Lynnea and that was Sonia. We’re your cousins…or nieces.” She laughed at Elena’s expression. “Our family is very confusing love, I’m going to find some clothes from when our cousins Astrid and Ingrid were your age, you’re tiny like they were.” Lynnie said before speeding away.

Aunt Nat and Nadia looked upstairs, “We should go help Sonia.” Nadia said, “The work will need to continue while she leaves to get the rest of the family…see you soon brother, sister.”

“Come sister. You can meet my wife and watch me pack until Mama and Papa return.” He said picking up Elena again. “And once I’m packed we can decorate the rooms how you want them.”

“Ok Elya.” She said cuddling into his chest.

His heart clenched. He would protect his new little sister from harm, just as fiercely as he would protect his little ones. Her new life will not be like her life as Elena Gilbert was, it would be happy and she would be surrounded with love and family.

* * *

**_SONIA TYRA PETROVA MIKEALSON_ **

**_Warehouse_ **

**_Portland, Oregon_ **

**_United States_ **

**_June 30, 2055_ **

Why did bad guys always stage their operations in warehouses? It was honestly getting old.

They stepped out of the portal, her and Lynnie were dispatched to take care of a coven that called themselves the Gemini who Grandmother had resurrected all the members she could to help her cloak her and Great-Grandmothers’ locations constantly, so even without magic they were unable to find the women. As soon as she and Lynnie dispatched of the coven, Papa would begin to look for Esther and Bryndis’ location. She and Lynnie anticipated a fun fight.

They were wrong.

As Sonia looked around the warehouse she saw all the bodies and it was terrifying. Someone had killed their enemy before they could? Were they friends or foes? She felt someone here, watching them, could feel their mind but not read their thoughts. That wasn’t good.

She pulled Lynnie back before she went any further from her. “I don’t think whoever did this is friendly to the crown.”

“Rude! And pompous!” Said a male voice as his body emerged from the shadows. “You don’t even know me.” He smiled.

Sonia’s insides were on fire, at first she thought it some spell and then she realized it was lust, attraction. She never felt that before to someone, and was convinced she was on the asexual spectrum like her aunt was… but this man… this was so very confusing to her. She wanted him.

“Sonny…” Lynnie said, “He’s a siphoner, stay as far away as possible.”

“And a witch too, I don’t need to siphon anymore unless I want to.” The man said, his attractive grin flashing brighter, “Once Esther and the other one no longer had a leash on me, I killed my coven and family…again, took all their magic and preformed a little spell so I could have magic of my own. I’ve been working on it for decades.”

“Who are you?” Sonia asked.

“Malachai Parker, soon to be The Last of the Gemini’s. Call me Kai…and who might you be beautiful?”

“Sonia Mikealson.” Sonia said, blushing “Daughter of King Aaron and Queen Nadia.”

“Lynnea Mikealson.” Lynnie introduced herself, “Daughter of Queen Rebekah and Queen Caroline.”

Kai raised an eyebrow. “The family Esther wanted us to help kill? Her abomination family that is ruling the supernatural world?” He spat. “I was never on board with her plan, I like to do my own thing. And I hate when parents call the children _they made_ abominations.”

Lynnea collapsed and cried out in pain and Sonia knelt down to see what was wrong. “It’s okay. Its just his emotions are so strong. He’s not on Esther’s side, he hates her and his family.”

Sonia sighed in relief. “Then he’s not an enemy.”

“Great!” Kai said, “Lets be friends! Follow me on supernatural twitter! I’m CobraKai1972!”

Sonia looked at him and smiled. “SonnyP2019.”

Kai smiled and took out his phone. “We should hang out sometime! 2055 is so different! Maybe you can show me around?”

Lynnea elbowed her and broadcasted in her mind. _He has the hots for you too._

“I’ll try. Meet in Berlin in a month? That’s where I’m based.” Sonia said with a smile.

Kai grinned back, “Great. Well I’m sure you girls have people to kill too. I’ve got some plans to exterminate the all of the descendents of these guys…” he said waving to the room. “Just a little preemptive strike before they figure out I’m back…”

Sonia nodded, they didn’t need any living Gemini’s about wanting revenge, she and Lynnea had planned on just taking the magic from the descendents of those Esther resurrected but if this Kai wanted to eliminate the problem for them…

“Just message her when you’re ready to meet up.” Lynnea said with a wink.

“Oh I will.” Kai said before turning to leave.

When he was gone Lynnea giggled. “I’m so proud of you Sonny. You tried to flirt! You were lusting after a hot guy!”

Sonia was embarrassed; she was a grown woman and felt giddy like a schoolgirl. “It was bound to happen one day…” she said while opening the portal to retrieve her Mama, Uncle and Aunt.

Lynnie didn’t say anything as they stepped through. But the scene they arrived at was almost as gruesome and surprising as the last one she was in.

Bodies and blood everywhere and her Aunt, Mama and Uncle were gathered around a little Petrova doppelganger.

What had Elya done? Could this day get any more odd?

* * *

**_MARCELLUS HENRIK GERARD MIKEALSON_ **

**_Graveyard_ **

**_New Orleans, Louisiana_ **

**_United States_ **

**_June 30, 2055_ **

The last time he had been to this place it had been to exterminate witches too, but this time his adoptive Mom and his little sister Sigrid accompanied him. It was confusing, this new bond with his family, but it felt good. He felt wanted, loved and the possibility of a future.

He wouldn’t let Esther or those aligned with her threaten that.

A lot had changed since he ran back to his first home to meet Dad; since Hayley, someone he tried to kill as a baby, became Mom; since he met all his sisters and reunited with Marcie-Mererid. He felt whole. His thinking had changed, and he was filled with regret for many things he had done in the past.

When Delphine punished him he had cried, not because he didn’t deserve it, but because his father, mother and sisters were ready to defend him, to fight with the family over what had happened. But Delphine had been right to do what she did, he deserved worse, he had hurt the witches of New Orleans, hurt little D, betrayed his family, and tried to murder his baby sister Ingrid. He deserved it all and more.

Sigrid said a spell that neutralized all the witches of the French Quarter Coven that stood against the Mikealson family in 2011. These witches were his allies for a time when he was against his family, and now he needed them dead.

Once the witches saw them enter their sight and realized they couldn’t use magic or leave the graveyard the witches panicked and started to run. Marcellus felt is face change and he saw his Mom and sister’s faces change too.

“I love a hunt!” Mom said with a smile, her wolf eyes shining, “And hunting with my son and youngest daughter for the first time! What a bonding experience!”

Sigrid laughed as she saw witches try to climb in tombs. “Can we make it a competition?” She asked.

Marcellus laughed, “Probably shouldn’t, we’re all sore losers.”

Mom nodded. “Lets just time ourselves. We will try to eliminate them all within five minutes!” She said looking at her phone to set a timer, “Ready…and… Go.”

The three of them sped around the graveyard and eliminated witches quickly. It was fun. When they were all dead Mom yelled. “Two minutes and fifteen seconds!”

Sigrid squealed and jumped on his back. “Carry me brother!”

Mom smiled at them and waited for them to catch up with her. She then took his hand so Sigrid could teleport them all to their New Orleans home to wait for their portal.

“We have an hour until Sonia arrives.” Mom said, “Lets go wash up. Sigrid there is a room next to Marcellus’ for you. Marcellus your room is the room you had when you were a boy. Your Dad kept it for you. I had it modernized when I had Sigrid’s room decorated last week.”

Marcellus smiled and kissed Mom on the cheek before speeding up the stairs and plopping Sigrid in front of the door to the right of his room as the door to the left of his smelt like Elya.

“I put some spare clothes for you both in your closets!” Mom yelled from her room.

Sigrid smiled at him. “It’s a nice feeling isn’t it?”

“Family?” he asked, “Being looked after?”

She nodded. “I missed it.” She said opening her room.

“Me too.” He said opening the door to his room in New Orleans. It looked similar to when he was a boy, but Mom had updated it and put in some touches that made it feel like his suite at the castle. He was glad he still had his things from that time; it felt good, like Dad really did miss him all those years.

Marcellus had hopped in the shower with a smile. Today was a great day.

* * *

**_ASTRID JOY MIKEALSON_ **

**_Outskirts of the Crescent Village_ **

**_The Bayou_ **

**_New Orleans, Louisiana_ **

**_United States_ **

**_June 30, 2055_ **

Inadu or The Hollow.

Esther had been really stupid to resurrect her. She wasn’t a pawn to control; she just wanted power…well her power wanted more power. She was also a relative of Ingrid and Astrid on both sides of the family.

The tribe that Inadu was born in was cursed to become the Crescent Wolves when they killed her, and her mother became the first Lebonair alpha. Inadu had an older half-sister from on her fathers side that he didn’t know about while alive, a powerful witch in her own right, who’s tribe lived around what is now Mystic Falls and her children eventually resulted in their Grandfather: Ansel The Ruthless. So they were related to The Hollow as wolves and as witches.

The Hollow was trying to get in the village the Crescents lived in, she had been at it for hours, but she couldn’t get by the protections that Ingrid and Astrid put up to protect their wolf family.

She and Ingrid stepped out of the protective barrier and Inadu looked at them and grinned. “You are of my Mother’s blood…and of my Fathers…you are powerful.”

Astrid smiled at Ingrid who looked positively bored and they linked arms and chanted.

Inadu screamed as her magic was stripped from her body. They transferred it into a rabbit and immediately killed the rabbit. Inadu screamed louder. She was now mortal and they had put the wolf curse that Inadu had created on her.

“You choose if you live or die.” Ingrid said coldly, “You are family after all. It’s the least we can do.”

Inadu glared at them. So Astrid spoke, “The Crescent Wolves aren’t cruel, they will let you stay here. They take care of family. And you made them who they are, they are thankful for it.”

Inadu, who was just a teenage werewolf now looked at them thoughtfully. “They aren’t like my tribe? They won’t try to kill me?”

“Not unless you try to kill them…” Ingrid said, “You can't by the way, part of the spell is that you can’t kill your own blood.”

“I choose to live.” Inadu said.

Astrid was happy that they didn’t have to kill her. She knew what it was like to be a child born of great power. Astrid, her siblings and her cousins had been nurtured and loved in their magic; Inadu had been loathed and feared for it. Maybe she didn’t have a chance to be good, and could be if someone nurtures her.

Sean Kenner, who was now the Alpha of the Crescents since his Mom and Dad retired, stepped out of the barrier. “We would be happy to have you in the pack.”

Inadu sniffed the air, and then locked eyes with Sean. Sean growled and Inadu shifted into a black wolf and ran. Sean shifted into his gray wolf and gave chase.

Astrid laughed at the disgust on Ingrid’s face. “Why are you so uncomfortable with mating rituals?”

“I’m not uncomfortable. Maybe jealous it hasn’t happened for me yet.” Ingrid sighed.

“A viable mate is out there sister…” Astrid said, “Patience is key, Dad waited a thousand years for Mom.”

Ingrid groaned. “Lets get home, Inadu will be fine. Mom will be expecting us soon.”

“I need to change.” Astrid whined, “I got rabbit guts on me.”

Ingrid and her laughed and they sped toward their compound and went right to their rooms to clean up.

* * *

**_BONNIE SHEILA BENNETT MIKEALSON_ **

**_Villa Bennett_ **

**_Athens_ **

**_Greece_ **

**_June 30, 2055_ ** ****

Bonnie linked arms with her sons and chanted; they decided instead of hunting down the ancestors of theirs that Esther had resurrected, they would draw them here.

Qetsiyah and Ayana materialized in front of them with smiles on their faces. “You know she thought I was a Traveller…she had no idea my bloodline. Or that Ayana and I were both of the same line.” Qetsiyah said, “Please call me Tessa.”

Ayana moved to them and gave Bonnie and her sons each a kiss before speaking “Is my Aaron ok?” She asked.

Bonnie nodded. “He sends his love.”

“This is all lovely and all but there is the small matter of them siding with Esther.” Leif interjected.

“We didn’t.” Tessa said taking a seat on a sofa, “I’ve done a lot of things but trying to kill my own bloodline? No.”

Ayana nodded, “She resurrected us, but we refused to help her, and she refused to bring us back to the afterlife until we lent her our magic.”

“…So here we are…trapped in this horrendous time…”she said looking out the window to see what passed for an automobile these days and glaring at it.

“There are only three Bennett witches left in the world.” Ayana said, “All our other lines have died out. The First Bennett…well she wasn’t called a Bennett… she was called Oda…but she is quite proud of what you and your sons are Bonnie…we all are. No witch of our line would stand against you.”

Bonnie nodded and noticed her sons relaxing; they weren’t keen on killing those of their blood either.

Alec sat down next to Tessa, and Bonnie, Leif and Ayana followed suit, settling down in the living room of their home.

“I miss the old Athens. It hurts to see this.” Tessa said

“Do you wish to stay with us or return to the Afterlife?” Alec asked.

“Sweet boy,” Tessa said, “This is not my world anymore, I don’t belong.”

Alec, her sweet boy, looked heartbroken. He loved spending time with his ancestors, finding out more about their family history. But they had only gone as far as Grams’ grandparents because they didn’t know their bloodline name before they were called Bennetts.

“You can always summon us for a visit love,” Ayana said, “Now that you know the name of our bloodline the spell will work.”

“The first witch of our line was called Oda?” Leif clarified, “Or the goddess that granted our line magic.”

“The first witch of our line.” Ayana said, “The goddess we are linked to has many names over the years…”

“The Greeks knew her as Gaia. The Romans called her Terra. I don’t know what she was called in Oda’s time…I don’t always understand the language she speaks…but she has forms in all cultures since the dawn of humans…” Tessa said, “We’re from Mother Earth herself. It’s why we focus on balance so much, and try to use magic as neutrally as possible. We are children of the earth herself, we are tasked with keeping the balance and protecting it.”

Bonnie was amazed. Their magic was from Mother Earth? She knew they were magical descendents of an ancient deity, but the earth herself?

Alec looked amazed. Leif looked bored. So similar and so different the two were.

“Your sons will be the greatest of our line.” Ayana said, “The most balanced. Two sides of the same coin.”

Bonnie nodded. She was sometimes afraid of how powerful her sons were, but was proud that since they were teenagers they showed a great control over their magic. They kept their spells neutral, and if one of them went to dark or to light, the other counteracted it. She knew if they applied themselves the world was their oyster. “I knew that already, since I was pregnant with them. I knew they would be powerful and I’d be proud.”

Bonnie reached for her eldest to kiss him. Leif, as always, made a show of trying to get away before he let her kiss and hug him. “Mum! So embarrassing!”

Bonnie laughed and turned to her ancestors. “Shall we?”

They nodded and Alec spoke, “But you can visit?”

“Of course.” The women chorused.

Then Bonnie and her boys said the spell to send their ancestors back to the afterlife.

They finished in time for the portal to appear.

* * *

**_INARA LUCIANA MIKEALSON_ **

**_The Strix Headquarters_ **

**_Outskirts of London_ **

**_United Kingdom_ **

**_June 30, 2055_ **

The manor was gaudy, like everything that Tristan de Martel had built. When she Katerina, Caroline and Sage entered they were almost as disgusted with the interior as they were with the exterior.

But they didn’t have time for debating the tastes of their enemy because a coven of witches descended on them. They quickly had Inara and Sage on the floor in pain. They pain only lasted a moment as Kat and Cara had killed the witches quickly, they obviously weren’t prepared for Petrova witches.

“That was cute.” Katerina said and her phone buzzed. “Would you girls mind cleaning up the rest of the riffraff? I must answer this text.”

“Sure thing Kat.” Sage said, as she led the charge into the great room where all of The Strix vampires were waiting.

The three of them killed their enemy efficiently and quickly. They saved Tristan for last, Kat had called dibs.

Kat came skipping into the room and quickly tore out Tristan’s heart. “Cara! You have a new sister!”

The three of them looked at Kat in confusion. “Kat are you okay?”

“Wonderful!” Kat said, “What do you say? Should I burn this horrendous looking place to the ground?”

“Sure Mama. But can we leave it first?” Caroline laughed.

“Our portal isn’t due for an hour.” Sage said, “Perhaps we were to efficient?”

Inara snorted, “They were just underestimating us. Mikealsons.”

Katerina, Sage and Caroline smiled at her.

“Now you’re getting it!” Caroline said, “We love them but sometimes…ugh!”

They lounged on the sofa to commiserate about the Mikealson Siblings, and Kat explained her new child to them until the portal arrived.

* * *

**_MERERID FAITH MARSHALL MIKEALSON_ **

**_Pub_ **

**_Dublin, Ireland_ **

**_United Kingdom_ **

**_June 30, 2055_ **

She and Erik had followed the two redheaded psychos to a pub. They watched the two women drink, bitch and feed.

Aoife and Aurora; the first vampire children of Uncle Kol and Aunt Rebekah.

Mererid found the women annoying, and couldn’t understand why her aunt and uncle ever turned them; it must have been on accident. That kind of madness was only amplified by vampirism; it had to have already been there.

She and Erik followed them as they left the pub and began dancing down an abandoned alleyway singing about how the Mikealsons would die. That’s when they struck.

In an instant Erik had staked Aofie and Mereid had staked Aurroa. And their work was done.

They spent the rest of the time they had in Dublin making out in their hotel room. Sonia was absolutely disgusted when she came to pick them up.

* * *

**_ESTHER, WIFE OF MIKEAL_ **

**_Mikaelson Manor Grounds_ **

**_Mystic Falls, Virginia_ **

**_United States_ **

**_June 30, 2055_ **

It felt familiar. Esther and Mother had been on the grounds begging the ancestors for use of their magic, but she and a feeling it would not work, as long as her children had her father alive, she and Mother wouldn’t be able to use magic. She would be proud of their scheme if it didn’t mean her demise.

She knew her time in existence was coming to a close, she knew no help was coming to their aid. She felt it in her bones when her children arrived.

This was her end. She would cease to be like Dahlia had.

 _Oh sister…I miss you so…_ She lamented. Dahlia was her enemy in many ways but had been her only friend, her only equal, her only defender.

Her children quickly circled Esther and Mother; Freya and Rebekah struck first each stabbing Mother with a sword. Mother screamed and she was gone in a flash.

They had used the same ingredients she had told them to use back when they destroyed Dahlia. When they killed her this time, she wouldn’t wake in the afterlife once more, or in the attic prison…

She would just cease to be.

And that terrified her, as her sons started circling and her daughters started chanting…

Good, they were going to claim her magic for themselves…they were so clever…

“Any last words Mother?” Finn asked.

“I’m so proud of you all.” Esther said genuinely, “I wish I had the capacity to love you…or the ability to not want to destroy you… but I don’t. I am proud of what you all have become and built.”

Her children looked like they didn’t believe her, and she wouldn’t either but she had to say it, her existence was ending, she wanted to spend the last few seconds not scheming to achieve power, she knew there wasn’t a way out of this.

“Don’t let her words sway you boys.” Mikeal said…she hadn’t even noticed him standing behind their daughters.

Her sons struck swiftly and true, each of them running her through with a blade.

It was painful…it was horrible…it was heart wrenching…

And then there was nothing.

* * *

**_IRYNA ADAH PETROVA MIKEALSON_ **

**_Iryna’s Suite_ **

**_West Wing of Mikaelson Castle_ **

**_Mikaelson Island_ **

**_South Pacific_ **

**_June 30, 2055_ ** ****

Her big brother and his wife had made the room so pretty in pinks and purples before they left to move into their new room. Her cousin Lynnie brought her the prettiest clothes and the best toys and filled the space with the best stuff. It was a good day so far, way better then when it started and she was living with the mean people.

Before her sister Nadia tucked her in for a nap, she told her that her Mama and Papa had settled on a new name for her. They were going to call her Iryna Adah; and Iryna liked it. She hated what the mean people called her, it made her scared and it felt like another little girls name, not hers.

Nadia kissed her and she fell asleep for her nap, she was excited because Nadia promised she would get to meet Mama and Papa and the rest of the family when she woke from her nap.

“Iryna darling… time to wake up.” A mans voice said while a small hand played with her hair.

Iryna shot upright in bed and saw the most prettiest lady ever sitting next to her smiling and the most handsome man standing next to her pretty princess canopy bed. “Mama? Papa?” She asked

“Yes little one, if you’ll have us…” the pretty lady…Mama said.

“Yes!” Iryna said, jumping into her Mama’s arms and hearing her Papa laugh.

“Now lets get you dressed!” Mama said, carrying her to the closet, “Elijah! This will not do! These are all Marshall Girl hand-me-downs! They are decades out of style!”

Iryna looked at the clothes Lynnie had brought her, and the toys… they looked awesome to her.

“We’ll buy our little girl plenty of her own things Katerina, these will have to do for now…” Papa said.

“I thought they donated all this stuff?” Mama huffed while studying a purple dress and then helping Irnya change into it from her jammies.

“You know how sentimental Niklaus is…but need I remind you of all the things you have stored from Elya’s childhood…”

Mama huffed and finished dressing Irnya. “You look beautiful.”

When Mama set her down, Iryna ran to her Papa to finally hug him. He laughed, picked her up and cuddled her for a moment. “There's many family members to meet darling girl, I don’t know if we’ll get through them all before dinner.”

“We have big big family?” Iryna asked.

“Very big, and loud, and loving.” Mama said. “And the ones who live here is just a start. Once you learn to speak Bulgarian, you can meet the rest of them.”

“And no one will hurt me?” She asked, “The mean people stole my blood and hurt me.”

Papa looked Iryna in the eye. “Never again will that happen love.”

Iryna believed him, her Papa was strong, her Mama seemed fierce and her big brother and sister were protective, if the rest of the family loved her as much as they seemed to then she would always be safe. She wanted them all to love her, because she already loved them.

Mama and Papa each squeezed her one last time before Papa picked up Mama too (he was sooo strong) and sped them downstairs.


	12. Character List- Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> see previous chapter first, three chapters loaded in a day. This one contains spoilers for Chapter 10, and is a character list for the whole story.

**The Mikaelson Siblings**

Aaron Mikaelson

  * Species: Immortal Original Vampire/Witch 
    * Norse Witch Bloodlines: Freyja and Loki
    * Special gift: Telepathy, Elemental Control
  * Born: 945
  * Aliases: Aaron Sorenson, The Warlock King, King Aaron
  * Child of Esther, Wife of Mikeal, and Soren the Sorcerer
  * Husband of Nadia Petrova
  * Father of Sonia Mikaelson
  * First Vampire Child: Alaric Saltzman



Freya Mikaelson

  * Species: Immortal Original Vampire/Witch 
    * Norse Witch Bloodline: Freyja
    * Special gifts: HindSight, Elemental Control, Telekinetic Pain
  * Born: 946
  * Aliases: Freya Mason, The Missing Queen, Queen Freya
  * Child of Esther, Wife of Mikeal and Mikeal Son of Erik
  * Partner of Inara Luciana Castle
  * Mother of Declan Lucian Castle
  * First Vampire Child: Mererid Marshall



Elijah Mikaelson

  * Immortal Original Vampire 
    * Norse Witch Bloodline: Freyja
    * Has limited witch abilities 
      * Special gift: Intuition-can detect deception
    * Born: 948
    * Aliases: Eli, Elijah Pierce, The Stoic King, King Elijah
    * Child of Esther, Wife of Mikeal and Mikeal Son of Erik
    * Husband of Katerina Mikaelson
    * Father of Nadia Petrova, Caroline Petrova, Elya Mikaelson and Iryna Mikaelson
    * First Vampire Child: Tristan de Martel



Finn Mikaelson

  * Immortal Original Vampire 
    * Norse Witch Bloodline: Freyja
    * Has limited witch abilities 
      * Special gift: Intuition-senses the family bond
    * Born: 950
    * Aliases: Finn Mason, The Quiet King, King Finn
    * Child of Esther, Wife of Mikeal and Mikeal Son of Erik
    * Husband of Sage Mikaelson
    * Father of Erik Mikaelson
    * First Vampire Child: Sage Mikaelson



Niklaus Mikaelson

  * Immortal Original Hybrid 
    * Wolf Bloodline: The Atlantic Wolves
    * Norse Witch Bloodline: Freyja
    * Native American Witch Bloodline: Unknown Goddess/”Inadu’s Bloodline (inactive)
    * Has limited witch abilities 
      * Special gift: Intuition- can detect betrayal
    * Born: 953
    * Aliases: Klaus, Nik, Klaus Anselson, Nick Marshall, The Hybrid King, King Klaus
    * Child of Esther, Wife of Mikeal and Ansel the Ruthless
    * Mate of Hayley Mikaelson
    * Father of Marcellus Gerard, Mererid Marshall, Ingrid Mikaelson, Astrid Mikaelson and Sigrid Mikaelson
    * First Vampire Child: Lucian Castle



Kol Mikaelson

  * Species: Immortal Original Vampire/Witch 
    * Norse Witch Bloodline: Freyja
    * Special gifts: Telepathy, Illusion
  * Born: 960
  * Aliases: Cole Bennett, The Mad King, King Kol
  * Child of Esther, Wife of Mikeal and Mikeal Son of Erik
  * Husband of Bonnie Mikaelson
  * Father of Leif Mikaelson and Alec Mikaelson
  * First Vampire Child: Aoife



Rebekah Mikaelson

  * Species: Immortal Original Vampire/Witch 
    * Norse Witch Bloodline: Freyja
    * Special gifts: The Sight, Empathy
  * Born: 960
  * Aliases: Bekah, Bex, Rebecca Forbes, The Seer Queen, Queen Rebekah
  * Child of Esther, Wife of Mikeal and Mikeal Son of Erik
  * Wife of Caroline Petrova
  * Mother of Lynnea Mikaelson
  * First Vampire Child: Aurora de Martel



Henrik Mikaelson

  * Immortal Original Vampire 
    * Norse Witch Bloodline: Freyja
    * Has limited witch abilities
  * Born: 965
  * Aliases: Henry, Henry Peters, The Resurrected King, King Henrik
  * Child of Esther, Wife of Mikeal and Mikeal Son of Erik
  * Husband of Natalia Petrova
  * Father of Emma Mikaelson
  * First Vampire Child: Natalia Petrova



* * *

**The Petrov-Miekalsons**

Katerina Petrova Mikaelson

  * Species: Immortal Traveller Witch 
    * Traveller Bloodline: Hades 
      * Special gift: Awakening, Elemental Control, Blood Magic, Spirit Magic
    * Born: 1473
    * Aliases: Katherine Pierce, Kat, Queen Katerina
    * Child of Koysta and Ona Petrov
    * Wife of Elijah Mikaelson
    * Mother of Nadia Petrova, Caroline Petrova, Elya Mikaelson and Iryna Mikealson



Natalia Petrova

  * Species: Immortal Traveller Witch/Vampire 
    * Traveller Bloodline: Hades 
      * Special gift: Elemental Control, Blood Magic, Spirit Magic
    * Vampire Bloodline: Henrik
  * Born: 1480
  * Aliases: Tally, Talia, Natalie Peters, Queen Natalia
  * Child of Koysta and Ona Petrov
  * Wife of Henrik Mikaelson
  * Mother of Emma Mikaelson



Nadia Ona Petrova

  * Species Immortal Traveller Witch/ Vampire 
    * Traveller Bloodline: Hades 
      * Special gifts: Death Bringing, Blood Magic, Spirit Magic
    * Vampire Bloodline: Elijah
  * Born: 1490
  * Aliases: Nadi, Nadine Sorenson, Queen Nadia
  * Child of Katerina Petrova and Elijah Mikaelson 
    * Biological Father: Casimir Balev
  * Wife of Aaron Mikaelson
  * Mother of Dimitri Petrov and Sonia Mikaelson



Malachai Parker Mikealson

  * Species Immortal Witch 
    * Born to the Gemini Coven
    * Married into The Petrova Travveler Coven
    * Special gift: Siphoning, Death Bringing
  * Born 1972
  * Aliases: Kai, Kai Parker, Malachai Petrov
  * Husband of Sonia Mikealson



Caroline Beula Forbes Petrova

  * Species Immortal Traveller Witch/ Vampire 
    * Traveller Bloodline: Aphrodite 
      * Special gifts: Passion, Love, Blood Magic, Spirit Magic
    * Vampire Bloodline: Niklaus
  * Born: 1993
  * Aliases: Cara, Sweetling, Katherine Forbes, Queen Caroline
  * Child of Katerina Petrova and Elijah Mikaelson, William and Elizabeth Forbes
  * Wife of Rebekah Mikaelson
  * Mother of Lynnea Mikaelson



Elya Isaac Petrov Mikaelson

  * Species Immortal Traveller Witch/Vampire 
    * Traveller Bloodline: Hades 
      * Special gifts: Awakening, Elemental Control, Blood Magic, Spirit Magic
    * Norse Witch Bloodline: Freyja
    * Vampire Bloodline: Elijah
  * Born: 2014
  * Aliases: Isaac, Mini Elijah, Isaac Pierce, The Traveller Prince, Price Elya
  * Child of Katerina Petrova and Elijah Mikaelson
  * Husband of Delphine Mikealson
  * Father of Unnamed Triplet Girls



Sonia Tyra Petrova Mikaelson

  * Species Immortal Traveller Witch/ Vampire 
    * Traveller Bloodline: Hades 
      * Special gifts: See Timelines, Death Bringing, Portal Creation, Elemental Control, Blood Magic, Spirit Magic
    * Norse Witch Bloodlines: Freyja and Loki 
      * Special gifts: Telepathy, Influence, Intuition, Telekinesis
    * Vampire Bloodlines: Aaron and Elijah
  * Born: 2019
  * Aliases: Sonny, Tyra Sorenson, Sonia Sorenson, The Wise Princess, Princess Sonia
  * Child of Nadia Petrova and Aaron Mikaelson
  * Wife of Malachai Mikleason



Lynnea Elizabeth Petrova Mikaelson

  * Species Immortal Traveller Witch/ Vampire 
    * Traveller Bloodline: Aphrodite 
      * Special gifts: Time Travel, Timeline Travel, Passion, Love, Blood Magic, Spirit Magic
    * Norse Witch Bloodlines: Freyja 
      * Special gifts: Empahthy, The Sight, Hindsight, Elemental Control
    * Vampire Bloodlines: Rebekah and Niklaus
  * Born: 2025
  * Aliases: Lynnie, Little Lynnie, Lyn Forbes, The Wild Princess, Princess Lynnea
  * Child of Caroline Petrova and Rebekah Mikaelson
  * Wife of Zachary Lee-West



Delphine Sophie Mikealson

  * Species: Immortal Witch 
    * Born to the French Quarter Coven
    * Married into the Traveller Petrova Coven
    * Special Abilities: Elemental Control
  * Born: 2038
  * Aliases: Delly, Delphine LaRue, Delphine Deveroux, Delphine Petrova
  * Child of Monique and Jean-Paul LaRue
  * Wife of Elya Mikealson
  * Mother of Unnamed Triplet Girls



Iryna Adah Petrova Mikealson

  * Species: Immortal Doppelganger/Witch 
    * Traveller Bloodline: Hades 
      * Special gift: Elemental Control, Blood Magic, Spirit Magic
    * Born 1992 (originally) 2051 (adjusted for resurrection)
    * Alias: Elena Gilbert, Elena Petrova, Iryna Petrova, Adah Peirce, Princess Iryna
    * Child of Katerina and Elijah Mikealson; John Gilbert and Isobel Flemming



Emma Danika Petrova Mikaelson

  * Species: Immortal Vampire/Witch 
    * Vampire Bloodline: Henrik
    * Traveller Bloodline: Hades 
      * Special gift: Elemental Control, Blood Magic, Spirit Magic
    * Born: 2055
    * Aliases: Emmy, Emma Peters, Princess Emma
    * Child of Natalia Petrova and Henrik Mikaelson



* * *

**The Marshalll-Mikealsons**

Hayley Andrea Marshall Mikaelson

  * Species: Immortal Werewolf 
    * Wolf Bloodline: The Crescent Wolves
  * Born: 1990
  * Aliases: Hay, Little Wolf, Andrea Lebonair, Andrea Marshall, Andrea Anselson, Queen Hayley
  * Mate of Niklaus Mikaelson
  * Mother of Mererid Marshall, Ingrid Mikaelson, Astrid Mikaelson, Sigrid Mikaelson



Marcellus Henrik Gerard Mikealson

  * Species: Vampire 
    * Vampire Bloodline: Niklaus
  * Born: 1810
  * Aliases: Marcel Gerard, Little Warrior, The King of New Orleans
  * Child of Niklaus and Hayley Mikealson



Mererid Faith Marshall Mikaelson

  * Species: Immortal Vampire 
    * Vampire Bloodline: Freya
  * Born: 1998
  * Aliases: Little Phoenix, Mer, Mary, Marcella Charlotte Gerard, Mererid Marshall, Faith Marshall
  * Child of Niklaus and Hayley Mikaelson, Charlotte Gerard
  * Wife of Erik Mikaelson



Ingrid Hope Mikaelson

  * Species: Immortal Werewolf/Witch 
    * Norse Witch Bloodline: Freyja
    * Native American Witch Bloodline: Unknown Goddess/"Inadu’s Bloodline"
    * Wolf Bloodlines: The Crescent Wolves, The Atlantic Wolves
    * Vampire Bloodline: Niklaus 
      * Not a dominant trait, but does occasionally drink blood.
    * Born: 2012
    * Aliases: Little Princess, Hope, Hope Marshall, Andrea Marshall, Hope Anselson, The Hybrid Princess, The Shifter’s Hope
    * Child of Niklaus and Hayley Mikaelson



Astrid Joy Mikaelson

  * Species: Immortal Werewolf/Witch 
    * Norse Witch Bloodline: Freyja
    * Native American Witch Bloodline: Unknown Goddess/"Inadu’s Bloodline"
    * Wolf Bloodlines: The Crescent Wolves, The Atlantic Wolves
    * Vampire Bloodline: Niklaus 
      * Not a dominant trait, but does occasionally drink blood.
    * Born: 2024
    * Aliases: Little Miracle, Joy, Ms Joyful, Joy Marshall, Joy Anselson, The Miracle Princess, The Shifter’s Joy
    * Child of Niklaus and Hayley Mikaelson



Sigrid Grace Mikaelson

  * Species Immortal Tribrid 
    * Vampire Bloodline: Niklaus
    * Norse Witch Bloodline: Freyja 
      * Special gifts: Teleportation, Elemental Control, Telekinetic Pain, Telekinesis
    * Wolf Bloodlines: The Crescent Wolves, The Atlantic Wolves
  * Born: 2012 (alternate timeline), 2039 (adjusted)
  * Aliases: Little Heroine, Sigrid Andrea Mikaelson, Grace Marshall, Grace Anselson, The Tribrid Princess
  * Child of Niklaus and Hayley Mikaelson



* * *

**The Bennett-Mikealsons**

Bonnie Sheila Bennett Mikaelson

  * Species: Immortal Witch 
    * Witch Bloodline: Mother Earth 
      * Special gifts: Elemental Control, Balance
    * Born: 1993
    * Aliases: Bonnie Bennett, Bon-Bon, Bonnie-Love, Queen Bonnie
    * Child of Rudolph ‘Rudy’ Hopkins, Abigail Bennett
    * Wife of Kol Mikaelson
    * Mother of Leif Mikaelson, Alec Mikaelson



Leif Bennett Mikaelson

  * Species: Immortal Witch/ Vampire 
    * Witch Bloodline: Mother Earth 
      * Special gift: Time Travel, Balance
    * Vampire Bloodline: Kol
  * Born: 2012
  * Aliases: Leif Bennett, Leif Hopkins, Rudolph Bennett, Leif Kolson, Bennett Prince
  * Child of Kol and Bonnie Mikaelson



Alec Bennett Mikaelson

  * Species: Immortal Witch/ Vampire 
    * Witch Bloodline: Mother Earth 
      * Special gift: Time Travel, Balance
    * Vampire Bloodline: Kol
  * Born: 2012
  * Aliases: Alec Bennett, Alec Hopkins, Alec Kolson, Bennett Prince
  * Child of Kol and Bonnie Mikaelson



* * *

**The Other Mikealson Family Members**

Mikeal Erikson

  * Species: Immortal Original Vampire
  * Born: 925
  * Aliases: Mikeal, Grandfather, Mikeal Son of Erik
  * Child of Erik Son of Torvald
  * Husband of Esther
  * Father of Aaron Mikaelson, Freya Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson, Niklaus Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson, Henrik Mikaelson



Sage Mikaelson

  * Species: Immortal Vampire 
    * Vampire Bloodline: Finn
  * Born: 1085
  * Aliases: Sage Mason, Queen Sage
  * Wife of Finn Mikaelson
  * Mother of Erik Mikaelson



Inara Luciana Mikealson

  * Species: Immortal Vampire 
    * Vampire Bloodline: Niklaus
  * Born: 1987
  * Aliases: Kiah, Lucy Castle, ‘Nara
  * Child of Lucian Castle
  * Wife of Freya Mikaelson
  * Mother of Declan Castle



* * *

Erik Finn Mikaelson

  * Species: Immortal Vampire 
    * Vampire Bloodline: Finn
    * Norse Witch Bloodline: Freyja
    * Has limited witch abilities 
      * Special gift: Influence, Intuition
    * Born: 2012
    * Aliases: Eri, The Politician, Erik Finn, Erik Mason, The Golden Prince
    * Child of Finn and Sage Mikaelson
    * Husband of Mererid Mikealson



Zachary Marshall Lee-West

  * Species: Immortal Vampire 
    * Vampire Bloodline: Freya
  * Born: 2025
  * Aliases: Zach
  * Child of Raymond and Jonathon Lee-West
  * Husband of Lynnea Mikealson



Declan Lucian Mikealson

  * Species: Immortal Vampire 
    * Vampire Bloodline: Freya
  * Born: 2050
  * Aliases: Declan Castle, Declan Mason, Prince Declan
  * Child of Inara and Freya Mikaelson




	13. Epilogue: Together as One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> see previous two chapters first, three chapters loaded in a day.
> 
> this chapter is the epilogue.

**Always and Forever, The Original Family**

**Epilogue: Together as One**

**_The Afterlife_ **

**_January 3, 3140_ **

As the Mikealsons had done since they started moving on to The Afterlife, they watched the New Year celebrations going on at the home the first Kings and Queens had built all those years ago with happiness. After the customary ball that was thrown for the Lords and Ladies was cleaned up, the family always spent the next few days celebrating together.

There was dancing around the bonfire; wolves were running around giving chase; witches were attempting to best one another with the most impressive bits of magic; wine, champagne and blood were being consumed in abundance; compliments and insults were doled out in equal measure; a few fistfights had broken out and ended; the young ones, who had long ago been tucked in their beds had snuck into the nursery of their youngest member so the party could continue; and throughout the island love, laughter and happiness reigned.

“I will forever be impressed by what we built together.” Elijah sighed holding his wife tight and watching as the littlest Mikealson (his own descendent) fell asleep and her cousins decided it was time that they actually go to bed before they were grounded.

“It is an amazing family we made…” Niklaus said holding to his love as he watched the wolves run about before his eyes darted to his great-granddaughter, who was now a Queen, dancing around the fire. “The only thing to regret about it is that my own son helped contribute to the high population of Petrova in the family.”

Marcellus slapped his father on the head before his wife, her siblings or his aunt/mother-in-law could, knowing they would make it hurt more and his father was very annoying when he whined. “Dad it’s been a thousand years since I married Iryna. You think it's time you get over it yet?”

Mikeal looked at his grandson. “Marcellus, you do not know your father well at all do you?”

“He does great-granddad Mikeal.” Marcellus and Iryna’s daughter said with a smirk, “We all know granddad loves me the most. He just has to the make these lesser grandchildren think otherwise.”

This provoked a Marshall-Mikealson grandchild fistfight; just as she had intended.

“I still can’t believe you made me cross over.” Malachai spat at his wife playfully, for the umpteenth time this century. Not really mad he was here when the only good perfect place to live on earth was the island “Who will tutor the siphoners!”

“Like you did much tutoring while alive?” Sonia laughed, kissing him.

“Oh do please get a room.” Aaron groaned, still not absolutely comfortable with his daughter’s mate.

“I will forever be proud of us.” Rebekah said changing the subject back and leaping into her eldest siblings arms. “Thank you for coming back to us all those years ago Aaron. Thank you for putting us on the path to be whole again.”

“It was no chore at all sister dear.” Aaron said returning the hug. “I’m so thankful for the peace we all found.”

Their siblings took this as a signal to join in and the eight Mikaelson siblings were once again together, as one.

As they would be always and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again for joining me on this wild ride!

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
